Angel in My Eyes
by Pheox
Summary: When Sasuke killed Naruto, everyone thought he died. But when the Sound attacks a weakened Konoha, a ghost from the past will show them that life goes on, and that angels do exist. [Sounds sappy but it's better [minor OOCness]
1. Death is Only the Beginning

**ANGEL IN MY EYES**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Disclaimer:** I have never, and will never, own Naruto.

**Summary: **When Sasuke killed Naruto, Naruto expected to go visit the angels in heaven. He never knew that sometimes the thing you most desire is often found if you just open your eyes...and unlock your heart. Everyone thinks Naruto died. And when the sound attacks a weakened Konoha, a ghost from the past will show them that life will go on, and angels do exist.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Yokatta-Thank goodness

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Chapter 1: Death is Only the Beginning

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"_This is the end!_" Sasuke yelled as he activated his curse seal and charged up his third chidori. He ran towards the blonde haired ninja in front of him that was struggling to stand.

'I made a promise.' Naruto thought sullenly. He was low on chakra and had multiple fatal injuries. Not even the Kyuubi's chakra could heal them. He had to fight Sasuke at the waterfall and then had to fight Kabuto when he showed up the escort the Uchiha.

Both boy and fox had fought long and hard, but they ran out of chakra too quickly; but Uzumaki Naruto wasn't a quitter. No, he was a fighter, a shinobi. With the last of his and Kyuubi's chakra he powered up a rasengan.

'I promised Sakura-chan.'

On the nearby shore two people showed up. One had blood red hair and emerald green eyes, while a gourd was strapped to his back on top of a black outfit. The other had a bowl cut hair cut with a green body suit. They watched in horror as the Uchiha charged the severely injured blonde, chakra glowing on his left hand.

The blonde attacked the charging raven-haired boy, a sphere of chakra spinning wildly in his hand.

The blonde staggered in exhaustion, giving the Uchiha enough time to plunge his chidori right into the blonde's chest, right through his small heart.

Sasuke viciously retracted his hand from the smaller boy's chest.

Naruto's eyes glazed over and he fell into the cold water below.

The two shinobi's on the shore watched in horror the blonde sank slowly to the bottom; eyes open, but unseeing. Lee closed his eyes in grief, while Gaara's anger towards Sasuke grew.

From a rubble of mess across the stream a silver-haired teen stepped out. Four gashes across his chest almost completely healed. He quickly looked towards where the blonde was slain then back towards the exhausted Uchiha in front of him. He walked up to him and before the other shinobis could do anything, him and Sasuke teleported away in a puff of smoke.

QQQQ

When Naruto thought about death, he always imagined his spirit leaving his body and floating to heaven to live with the angels there, and hopefully find his parents.

He imagined seeing the world as a green and blue place, where the snow capped mountains were white. He imagined seeing where the ocean meets the stream, and watching the majestic eagles taking flight into the sunset on the horizon. [1]

He imagined life living on.

He used to dream of a place with peace and harmony. Where there was no wars, no fighting, everyone was the same. A place where no one was shunned, and everyone was happy.

He loved the thought that one day he could get rid of the Kyuubi, but as soon as that thought came to him, in left just as quickly. Even though the fox was a demon and a ruthless killer, he knew that he couldn't live without her. [2] Kyuubi somehow grew on him. Behind the evil killing intent and insults, Naruto couldn't help but realize that the Kyuubi had always been by his side, watching over him as he slept. And when he dreamt, he could almost hear her talking to him, soothing him when he was crying, comforting him when he was lonely.

Kyuubi became, unconsciously, a mother to him.

So when he thought of death, and he thought of another world filled with peace and angels, he would always imagine Kyuubi staying with him, by his side.

Always.

QQQQ

Pain.

That was all he could feel. He never imagined feeling pain in heaven.

Then he heard it. Soft murmurs. Gradually becoming stronger, louder, and clearer until he could make out a few words.

"Wake up!"

Wake up? Who wanted him to wake up?

"Open your damn eyes."

Open his eyes? Naruto tried but the pain was too much, so he started drifting back into the darkness.

"Don't even think about it!"

Feminine. Definitely feminine.

He felt a pressure release off of his chest and two soft fingers place on either side of his head on his temples. Then, the pain seemed to have disappeared and he was able to open his eyes, allowing it to adjust to the sunlight.

He heard a soft sigh and looked to the left, realizing that he was on the ground, a stream flowing nearby.

"Yokatta." The voice breathed.

A girl, around his age, with light waist-length golden hair and soft pale blue eyes was kneeling on the ground smiling gently at him while panting. She wore a small white top that came from her left shoulder to wrap around her chest, leaving her right shoulder and stomach bare. She had blue bellbottom-pants on that had a circular cut on each side of her leg to show her thigh. A pale blue see-through sash wrapped around her from her left shoulder to her left waist, while black high-heeled boots finished the look.

Naruto realized that he must have been in heaven, because the voice must have belonged to an angel. Strange swirls at the corners of her eyes and hanging, aquamarine teardrop earring's only added to her beauty.

Rustling noises from behind the girl brought his attention to the bushes nearby. A grey, almost white wolf with piercing blue eyes stepped out carrying a basket of herbs in his mouth. He was bigger and much more majestic than the average wolf.

The wolf walked gracefully to the angel and placed the basket at her side before lovingly nudging her cheek, which caused the girl to laugh lightly.

To Naruto, the sound was sweeter, and more pure that any flute could play.

"Arigato Mingan. [3]" The girl said scratching the wolf's head softly.

Mingan bowed his head and walked to the bush where he had come from, and plucked off a few branches with leaves. He then walked to a nearby tree and laying them gently on the ground.

Naruto was mesmerized by the wolf's beauty, that he couldn't help but watch as Mingan continued gathering leaves and placing them at the base off the tree until he formed a leaf bed. Mingan then lay before the female and Naruto. The girl then gently lifted Naruto's tired body onto Mingan's back. The wolf stood up and carried the blonde to the bed and softly placed him down.

Naruto then looked up as he saw the angel walk over slowly with an orange bundle in her arms. Naruto noted that she looked extremely tired, but her steps were still graceful. She kneeled next to his head and placed a small fox by his head.

"Sleep." She said softly. " You will feel better with rest. I'll be here when you wake."

Naruto suddenly found himself very tired.

"Who are you?" He muttered hoarsely.

The girl laughed lightly. "Salira. Uriel Salira."

The last thing Naruto saw before sleep claimed him was Salira's gentle smile.

TBC??

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

[1]-Re-worded from the song 'From a Distance' by Bette Midler

[2]-Kyuubi's a female in this story.

[3]-Mingan=grey wolf

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

What do you think? Should I continue? Read and Review please.

I HAVE A PICTURE OF SALIRA IF ANYONE WANTS TO SEE IT! 

I KNOW I should be working on Rurouni Shinobi and My Very Best Friend, but...this just popped into my head. stupid brain.

Anyways, tell me how you like it.

PHEOX


	2. A Chance of Freedom

**ANGEL IN MY EYES**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Disclaimer:** I have never, and will never, own Naruto.

**Summary: **When Sasuke killed Naruto, Naruto expected to go visit the angels in heaven. He never knew that sometimes the thing you most desire is often found if you just open your eyes...and unlock your heart. Everyone thinks Naruto died. And when the sound attacks a weakened Konoha, a ghost from the past will show them that life will go on, and angels do exist.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Kitsune-fox

Gaki-kid

Oro-huh

Nani-what

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ **

Chapter 2: A Chance of Freedom

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

When Naruto woke up, the first thing he noticed was...'Kyuubi, I don't think we're in Konoha anymore.'[1] The events of the day before came back and he couldn't help but feel depressed.

Sasuke's betrayal. Shikamaru's team. His promise to Sakura...

'I failed.'

He then realized something. Didn't Sasuke kill him?

Naruto reached up cautiously to his left shoulder. He noticed that his orange coat was draped over his chest. He touched the area above his heart and hissed in pain when felt raw skin where the gapping hole had once been. Luckily, most of his other injuries had healed.

-Quiet boy.-

Naruto whipped his head to the side as he heard the calm, deep voice. Bad move, now he had a headache. He reopened his eyes as saw the greyish-white wolf, Mingan, placing a wet facecloth on top of the blonde female, Salira's, forehead.

"What..." Naruto coughed, clearing his dry throat. "What happened?"

-Rebirth-

Naruto was shocked. He had never seen Mingan move his mouth, but he was sure that the voice was coming from him.

-Telepathy- Mingan said simply. –You've opened your heart during your sleep. You we're searching for an animal spirit, were you not?-

"Kyuubi!" Naruto exclaimed as he sat up quickly, ignoring the pain and waves of nausea, and searched his stomach for the kitsune's seal.

It was gone.

The fact hit him like a ton of bricks, and he suddenly felt alone in the world.

-Unh.- A voice groaned. –You're too loud gaki.-

Naruto spun his head around a noticed the small orange fox that Salira was carrying earlier stretching and yawning. The small fox opened its slitted blue eyes and uncurled its nine tails.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

-A baka as usual.-

"But...how...I...you..." Naruto stuttered.

Mingan walked over and gently pushed the confused blonde back to the leaf bed using his snout.

-I said 'rebirth'.- Mingan replied softly before turning to look at the female sleeping nearby. –Salira comes from a long line of healers known as the Uriel Clan or the Angels of Light as some like to call them. They're known to be able to heal most injuries, and Salira is one of the few gifted with the ability to revive the dead. But, as you can see, it takes a large toll on her mind and body. She won't be waking up for another couple of days, at least.- Mingan returned his gaze to the blonde and the Kitsune. –And you. You should get some more rest. Most people don't wake up for 3 weeks after being revived, but with your injuries it should have been 4.-

'How long have we been sleeping?' Naruto thought.

-2 weeks.- Mingan said and chuckled as he say the blonde's shocked expression. –Telepathy, remember? Now sleep. That means you as well Kyuubi.-

Naruto chuckled silently as he heard the kitsune's grumbling before sleep claimed him once again.

QQQQ

When Naruto woke up next, he opened his eyes and saw that Salira and Mingan were sitting by a pot being cooked over a small fire, Kyuubi resting on Salira's shoulder staring at the stew in the pot and licking her snout eagerly.

"Ohayo." Salira greeted looking over her shoulder at the recently revived blonde. She scooped some soup into four bowl made of hardened mud. She laid a bowl in front of Kyuubi and another in front of Mingan before picking up the other two bowls and carrying them to Naruto.

She kneeled in front of the blonde and helped him to sit up and turn, so that he was leaning against the tree next to him. She then handed him a bowl before sitting down and eating her own.

Naruto muttered a 'thanks' and started to slowly eat his soup, wincing every few minutes when he had to use his sore and stiff shoulder.

"It'll take a while until you can move your shoulder properly." Salira said softly after watching the blonde wince while moving his shoulder. "Your body has to get used to the new muscles that are there."

Naruto nodded slowly.

"I never did get your name." Salira said laughing lightly. "Unless you want me to call you 'gaki' like Kyu-chan."

Kyuubi twitched slightly at the nickname.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde boy said softly, expecting the instant hate.

"Spiral Whirlpool." Salira said thoughtfully, trying to remember where she heard the name, 'Uzumaki', from. "That's a strong name." She then smiled. "Perfect for a strong person."

Naruto pumped his good arm into the air, smiling. "OF COURSE! BECAUSE UZUMAKI NARUTO IS GOING TO BE THE FUTURE HOKAGE!" His smile slowly disappeared and his arm slowly sank. "But...that was before I died."

"So?"

Naruto whipped his head to the blonde angel next to him.

After seeing Naruto's confused look, Salira stared at the sky and continued. "Why should death change your dreams? You're alive, are you not? Just because you died and everyone THINKS you're dead, doesn't give you any reason to give up. Kyu-chan told me that you're nindo was 'Never back down or go back on your words'. So why give up now? A man is nothing with out his dreams and beliefs." Salira returned her gaze the blonde a big smile on her face. "Besides! This just gives you another reason to surprise them and prove that Uzumaki Naruto is no quitter." Naruto's eyes started tearing up in happiness. "I believe that you can gain the title, you have the heart and spirit for it."

Naruto threw himself at the blonde and hugged her tightly. Crying tears of happiness. "Thank-you." He said softly.

"For what?"

"For believing in me." Naruto said looking up and giving Salira a big fox-grin. "You're the second one to say that."

Salira looked shocked, but it quickly softened. "Anytime." And she returned the hug. "Come on, your soup's getting cold." Salira said after a few minutes.

Naruto finished his soup and the two blondes return to the fire after Naruto puts on his coat.

Kyuubi crawled up onto Naruto's shoulder –Good to see you up and well, gaki.-

"Kyu-Kyuubi?" Naruto asked shocked.

-No, I'm just an under-grown cat...OF COURSE I'M KYUUBI!- The fox replied.

"But...you're so...small?" Naruto observed.

True, Kyuubi could easily fit in Naruto's two hands. Not including her nine tails.

"I can answer that one." Salira interrupted, staring at the amusedly at the bickering pair. "Kyu-chan," The kitsune twitched. "Didn't have a body to revive or return to, so I just put her into a body of a kitling, but she still has her chakra and powers."

Boy and fox nodded their heads slowly.

-So then, how old is wolffy?- Kyuubi asked innocently.

"Same age as Naruto and me: 13." Salira answered. "The Uriel clan usually is bonded to an animal spirit near birth."

"So Mingan is and animal spirit?"

"Yup." Salira smiled. "He has chakra and a few powers, but other than that he's like a normal, timber wolf, except more bigger, more powerful, and MUCH more cuddly."

Naruto and Kyuubi just nodded dumbly.

Naruto noticed something, or lack of something.

"Where's you hitai-ate?" Naruto inquired.

"Don't have one." Salira replied simply. "I don't belong to a ninja village. The only village that I belong to is my Clan's, but for the past 6 years I've been just wandering about."

"Then how'd you survive out here if you didn't have ninja training?" Naruto exploded.

"I have Mingan, Shiva, and Morio. I know how to defend myself. I just don't have much knowledge on ninja villages and attacks. Never needed them. I have all I need with my healing abilities." Salira shrugged.

"Who are Shiva and Morio?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

Salira pointed to a tree nearby that Naruto never noticed before. Leaning against the tree was a giant boomerang, as tall as Naruto. It was tan in colour with a piece of hard, sharp metal along the inside of the boomerang. At the middle point was a silver triangle. In the middle was a point that extended into swirls at each corner, and two swirls on each side outside of the triangle.

Next to the boomerang was a short sword. The scabbard was dark green with intricate leaf designs on it, while the hilt was navy blue with a turquoise gem at the bottom that resemble the one in Salira's bellybutton.

"The boomerang is Shiva and the sword is Morio." Salira explained.

Naruto nodded in understanding.

Salira sighed. "I don't like killing people." She confessed. "So I usually disable them while Mingan finishes them off. But if I have to then I usually use the boomerang. That's why it's called Shiva. It has the ability to act as a shield to protect a life, and has the blade to take it." Salira shrugged. "And Morio...Morio's special. It was made of mostly forest elements. I know a person that is able to make most weapons from natural substances. The sheath is made of tightly woven vines that she made as hard as lead, but as light as a feather, and the hilt is made of wood from an oak tree. So I gave it a name that means 'forest boy' because it was made from the forest." Salira laughed. "Sorry, I'm probably boring you."

Naruto shook his head. "Not at all. I find it interesting."

Salira grinned. "I'm glad." She then walked towards Naruto. "Here, let me re-bandage your shoulder.

Naruto looked at his shoulder. He never even realized that it was wrapped in bandages. He watched as she ttok off his jacket and unwrapped the bandages gently, her fingers soft examining the smooth skin underneath.

"I don't believe it." Salira exclaimed softly. "The wound's completely gone. It would usually take 3-4 weeks after a person wakes up for the wound to be completely gone." Salira looked Naruto in the eye and smiled. "I knew you were special. You're destined for great things."

"Was that why you saved me?" Naruto asked sadly.

"Among other reasons." Salira replied vaguely. She started massaging his shoulder, trying to get the muscles loosened up. "When I travel, I usually let the wind and stars guide me and I think that the winds of fate led me to you. On thing that my sensei taught me was 'never turn you back on the winds of fate, or you will never know where the currents may take you.' I live by that saying." Salira smiled. "And that saying led me to you.

"Also," Salira continued sadly. "I was tired of travelling alone. Sure I got Mingan, but sometimes you just need human company, ne? Completely selfish, I know, but, there's something familiar about you, I just can't place my finger on it. Maybe we've met long ago, or in a different life." Salira laughed. "You're probably tired of hearing me babble on and on. So why don't you tell me a bit about yourself. What ever you're comfortable with. And don't worry, Kyu-chan already told me about your special bond with her."

"You knew?" Naruto asked confused.

"Oro?"

"You knew about having me being a demon, and you still accept me?"

"WO! WO! WO! What's this about being a demon? YOU are no demon! KYU-CHAN is no demon! Kyu-chan is an animal spirit! Demons are born from hell! Kyuubi was trying to find her kitling that ran away and came across the Hidden Leaf that THOUGHT she was a demon and attacked her." Salira explained roughly before her face softened. "And why wouldn't I accept you. You're nice, kind, strong, and have a big heart." Salira smiled.

"Thank-you."

"Oro?"

"For saving and accepting me. Not many people my age have."

Salira laughed.

"NANI?"

"I should be the one thanking you."

"Oro?"

"You're the first person my age that I've been able to talk to." Salira smiled.

"I guess we both have a lot to be thankful for, huh?"

"Yeah, we've both been lonely for so long. All we needed was some human contact." Salira finished massaging Naruto's back and went to a bed of leaves nearby. "We should get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us, that is, if you and Kyu-chan would like to join us."

Naruto gave his biggest fox grin.

"Do you even have to ask?"

Laughter filled the campsite as the fire was put out and everyone went to sleep, never knowing of the path that had been laid at their feet, and their destiny that lay just beyond the horizon.

TBC

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

What do you think? Should I continue? Read and Review please.

**I HAVE A PICTURE OF SALIRA IF ANYONE WANTS TO SEE IT! Give me your email address and I'll send it to you.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

[1]-From the Movie 'Wizard of Oz', Dorothy says "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**!!16 REVIEWS!! **(faints) I don't think I've ever had so many for the first chapter.

**clicke-**hope you enjoyed the picky.

**LostDesertWolf-**what are you confused about and I'll see if I can clarify it.

**Reader-**I wouldn't normally care if someone says that the fic is a Mary-Sue. BUT THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER!! WHAT? And I mean what do you know about Salira? If you don't like my ficcy or my characters then DON'T read my story! I'm not forcing you to do anything.

One thing that REALLY pisses me off is when people tell me my characters are Mary-Sues or Larry-Stues, but they don't tell me why they think that. So please:**_If you want to criticize my story don't just say it sucks. Tell me why is sucks._ **That's all I'm asking.

**Arekuruu-inabikari-no-She- **I hope this helps a bit. Probably doesn't...BUT THAT'S OKAY.

**Keri2004-**I gave you a piccy right. (sigh) I can't remember. If I did-I hope you enjoyed it. If I didn't-let me know and I'll send you one.

Thanks for the support!

**Kitsune-Kyuubi-**LOL Glad you like it!

**Zorlac-**I don't have a website to place the piccy on so if you want the picture can you give me your email address and I'll e-mail it to you. Sorry 'bout that.

**Yum-** I'm glad you find it yummy...I mean original. ENJOY!

**bLack- **I know what you mean. I read it while I was half way through typing this chapter, OH WELL! What can ya do? Lets just say it starts at the end of Manga 227 and the beginning of 228, where Naruto...gets...stabbed. (SOBS oceans of tears) AHEM (cough) sorry 'bout that.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

I KNOW I should be working on Rurouni Shinobi and My Very Best Friend, but...this just popped into my head...stupid brain.

Anyways, tell me how you like it.

PHEOX


	3. Dreaming a Reality

**ANGEL IN MY EYES**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Disclaimer:** I have never, and will never, own Naruto.

**Summary: **When Sasuke killed Naruto, Naruto expected to go visit the angels in heaven. He never knew that sometimes the thing you most desire is often found if you just open your eyes...and unlock your heart. Everyone thinks Naruto died. And when the sound attacks a weakened Konoha, a ghost from the past will show them that life will go on, and angels do exist.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Obaachan-Grandma/Granny

Mimitsu-Secret

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Chapter 3: Dreaming a Reality

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The next morning, Naruto, Salira, Mingan, and Kyuubi quickly packed up what little belongings that the female and wolf had. Naruto was surprised when the bowls and chopsticks that they had used the other night melted and dissolved into the earth. That was when he learned that most of Mingan's powers were the ability to change earth into any non-living object that the user required.

Salira strapped Morio to the dark blue belt around her waist, beneath the pale blue sash at her left hip. Right before Naruto's eyes, the triangular swirl pattern glowed on Shiva and the boomerang shrank from 5 feet to 2 feet. Salira then attached in to the same belt except on her right hip.

"Another little trick that Sensei created." Salira explained when she saw the blonde's astonished expression. "Quite useful actually."

Naruto strapped the kunai holster, that Salira had saved, to his right thigh and put his ninja pouch around his waist.

-Humans are SO slow.- Kyuubi grumbled to the wolf standing next to him.

-Tell me about it.- Mingan agreed before speaking louder to the two blondes. –Ready to go?-

They walked a bit until they came to a small non-ninja village. They paused in the nearby foliage before entering.

"Time for Minny to appear." Salira said suddenly.

Mingan nodded his head and started glowing. After the glowing died down, the greyish-white wolf disappeared, and in his place was a tall boy of fourteen that had grey hair with white streaks tied in a low ponytail and piercing blue eyes. He wore a dark grey coat that went to his ankles with a white t-shirt and lighter grey pants with bulky black boots and black fingerless gloves.

Naruto started looking left and right. "Where'd Mingan go?"

Salira laughed. "Baka, this IS Mingan. But he's in his human form so he's known as Minny." Salira said smiling.

"You know I hate being called Minny." The newly transformed wolf said disgustedly.

Salira smiled sympathetically. "I know but what would the villagers think if Li appeared without Minny?"

"Li?" Naruto asked confused.

"That's my name when I go to villages." Salira explained. "Li and Minny earn money by performing or healing for different villages. By the way well need Kyu-chan to transform into a human and we'll need to change your names and appearances."

"Why?" Naruto asked stubbornly.

Mingan sighed. "So we don't attract fans, admirers, or people that want us to perform or heal."

"We can also avoid unnecessary attention." Salira added.

-Sounds reasonable.- Kyuubi added as she started glowing and transformed into her human form.

Replacing the chibi-fox was a short 12-year old girl with blue eyes and ruby hair tied in a French braid. She wore an orange tube-top and a tight black mini skirt underneath a red sleeve-less coat that go down to her ankles. She wore black gloves that go to her elbows, with orange designs of flames on each arm. On her feet were thigh high dark red high-heeled boots.

"Much better." Salira said satisfied. "Now. What should we call you?"

"Biuu?" Mingan suggested.

"Nah," Salira disagreed. "It doesn't fit Kyu-chan." She snapped her fingers. "That's it! Well call you Kyuu!"

Kyuubi twitched and sighed. 'I'll never hear the end of this.' She thought angrily.

"Now I'll let you meet Li!" Salira cheered and put her fingers in the tiger seal. "Henge."

A puff of smoke enveloped Salira and when it cleared. A different blonde haired, blue eyed, 13-year old girl stood. This one had her shoulder length hair up in a high half-ponytail, with two bangs framing her face. She wore a blue halter-top that showed a bit of her stomach above her light blue, skin-tight skirt with two slits up the side and white knee-high boots with gold lining. Around her neck lay a pale blue scarf with a symbol of two white wings at the bottom and white leather bands around her wrists, Shiva and Morio still hanging on her sides.

"Voila!" Salira exclaimed striking a pose. "So...how do I look?"

"Like Li." Mingan grumbled as Salira stuck out her tounge.

"I thought you said that you said that you don't belong to a ninja village and you never needed their techniques." Kyuubi asked suspiciously.

"I don't come from a ninja village, but my sensei used to, but she ran away; sort of like a missing-nin if you like. She taught me some basics that she thought might be useful like Henge, Bunshin, throwing kunais, shurikens, senbon, walking on trees, water, air; stuff like that." Salira stated shrugging. "Your turn, Naruto."

Naruto shrugged and put his hands in the tiger seal. "Henge."

Another puff of smoke and another change in appearance. Replacing the blonde genin was a 13-year old boy with long spiky blonde hair up in a high ponytail with an orange headband holding up his bangs. A tight, long-sleeved orange shirt was underneath a baggy, blue t-shirt. Black shorts adorned his legs as he wore orange socks with black shoes.

"KAWAII!!!" Salira cheered! "I KNOW THE PERFECT NAME FOR YOU!!"

'Uh-oh!' Mingan mentally slapped his forehead. 'She's in one of her moods.'

"TORU!!" Salira said clinging to Naruto's arm.

Naruto just stared dumbly at the blonde angel attached to his arm. In a matter of days, Salira had somehow wormed her way into his life. And he was grateful.

He was grateful for many things. He was grateful for a second chance. He was grateful Kyuubi. He was grateful for freedom.

He was grateful for a friend.

Naruto shook his head smirking. "Whatever." A sudden thought popped into his head, "What do you perform?"

"I usually sing and play the guitar and Minny plays the drums or performs magic tricks." Salira explained.

"And...what would WE be doing?" Kyuubi asked cautiously.

"Well, you can..." Salira started.

Kyuubi, Naruto, and Minny waited anxtiously.

"I don't know." Salira answered proudly.

Silence.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ME AND KYUUBI WILL BE DOING??" Naruto exploded.

"We're not here for performances anyways. "Salira reasoned. "I just want to get some things for you before we head out to Obaachan's, I need to get these herbs to her as quick as possible."

"Obaachan...herbs?" Naruto blinked innocently.

Salira smiled as she began walking towards the village while the others followed. "My grandma from my mom's side. She taught me all I know about herbs, healing, and my family's heritage while sensei made me Shiva and Morio and taught me about self-defense and fighting."

Naruto nodded.

Salira eyes were downcast with a frown on her face as she continued. "But 6 years ago, she got cancer...so I went looking for some herbs or healing techniques to try to cure it. I just hope I'm not too late." She smiled. "But first! I'm going to get you a pack and a new outfit!"

"What's wrong with my orange!!?" Naruto demanded.

"I never said anything was wrong with your orange," Salira reasoned calmly depite the blonde yelling in her ear. "I just think that we could reduce the amount." She smiled brightly. "BESIDES, you look REALLY good in orange."

Naruto stared shocked at the girl in front of him. Most people complained that his orange was ugly or busy and that he needed dark colours, but here is this...angel that asked for his friendship, which he had gladly given, and has helped him SO much with only asking for his companionship in return.

Naruto never that such a person existed, until he died and went to heaven on earth.

"OI! NARUTO!" Salira exclaimed from where she was waiting with Mingan and Kyuubi. "STOP DAYDREAMING AND GET A MOVE ON!"

Naruto chuckled. Yes, they were one of a kind.

"COMING!"

TBC

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

What do you think? Should I continue? Read and Review please.

**I HAVE A PICTURE OF SALIRA IF ANYONE WANTS TO SEE IT! Give me your email address and I'll send it to you. **I am also working on Kyu, Li, Minny, and Toru (their counterparts); they should be done shortly 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

so...many...(faints)

**blazer6-**I USED to be a Sasuke-fan, but these last few manga chapters are...(shudders)(pulls out Naruto banner) GO NARUTO!...ahem. sorry. NarutoXSalira...(winks) MI-MI-TSU.

**Bunch-o-nuts-** Glad you're enjoying yourself.

**dark-and-daisuke-**Sorry dark. Puppy eyes don't work on me...(stares at the cute puppy dogs eyes)...must resist...YES!! (hand's him Angel in My Eyes website) here you go enjoy.

5 minutes later.

Wait. Did he just...ARGH!! (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)

**TimeShifter16-**Naruto should be back in Konoha at about...chapter 10. That is, if the story doesn't write itself again. Damn.

**Falcon-Rider-**I can't wait to see how the characters develop either.

(Naruto: YOU'RE THE AUTHORESS AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN. Pheox: All I know is that Kakashi's going to be suspicious along with every other ANBU after the first assassination attept and that Tsunade's going to be shocked. Naruto: Uh, Pheox. Pheox: WHAT!! Naruto: you just told him a spoiler. Pheox: I did? Damn.)

Hmm, plot you say? (sniff, sniff) wait a minute, I also smell...

Silence.

Sniff.

AHH! MY SOUPS BURNING!! (don't laugh, it happened before.) XP

**Soban-**Right...remind me to NEVER come to your computer. ;-P

**Unit Fox-Hound-**About 7 or more chapters before Naruto's in Konoha; IF things go as planned. P Thanks for the comment on Salira. You don't know how worried I got after my first flame. (bows tears of joy in eyes) ARIGATO GOZIAMASU!

**Kitsune-**Good questions.

Thank-you.

Glad you like it.

I don't know.

Good point. Hysterical I suppose.

Who? Sasuke? Who cares. Don't worry he'll keep everyone on their toes.

**Carrot stix-** Thank-you for bringing that up. Whenever you feel that my story in progressing too quickly, let me know and I'll slow it down.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Teaser-Chapter 4: Finding What Was Lost**

"No, my dear." She placed her aged hands over Salira's. "My time has come. I am grateful to see you once more Naru-kun. I am glad that Salira found you and Kyuubi. Kyoudais should not be separated." Her eyes softened. "You look so much like you father, Naru-kun. He would be proud."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**I KNOW I should be working on Rurouni Shinobi and My Very Best Friend, but...this is just SO interesting.**

Anyways, tell me how you like it.

PHEOX


	4. Finding What was Lost

**ANGEL IN MY EYES**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Disclaimer:** I have never, and will never, own Naruto.

**Summary: **When Sasuke killed Naruto, Naruto expected to go visit the angels in heaven. He never knew that sometimes the thing you most desire is often found if you just open your eyes…and unlock your heart. When the mission ended, everyone thought Naruto died, but when the Sound attacks a weakened Konoha, a ghost from the past will show them that life will go on, and angels do exist.

**SORRY: **Sorry about taking so long to update. School's been a drag and I haven't had much inspiration.

**I FORGET WHO I'VE GIVEN PICTURES TO. .. IF YOU HAVEN'T RECEIVED YOUR PICTURE LET ME KNOW.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Kyoudai-…you actually thought I would tell you?! …Don't answer that. Well, it'll be explained later 'cause if I told you now it'll give away the chapter. XP

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ **

Chapter 4: Finding What Was Lost

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The four teens walked into the village. Naruto watched curiously as the villagers glum faces brightened at seeing Li and Minny. What surprised him more was that some of the villagers were smiling and waving at HIM. He suddenly felt small and nervous.

"Don't slouch." Salira said from in front of Naruto. "Chin up, shoulders back." She grinned at him over her shoulder. "I'm going to raise your self-confidence back up, then we're going to teach you how to sing and play the guitar."

Naruto stared confused at the blonde.

"I think you have the ability to sing and play quite nicely." Salira looked to the front again.

Kyuubi snickered.

"AND Kyuu's going to play the guitar, dance, and do the back-ground vocals."

Kyuubi paled. Naruto snickered.

Salira and Mingan suddenly turned and walking into a small clothing building.

"AHH!! LI! Come for another concert?" The small plump man at the cashier said as he saw Li and Minny enter his store.

"No, not today." Li smiled shaking her head softly. "Umm, I'm looking for a new outfit for our new band member. Maybe you could help us?" Li said indicating to the blond behind her.

The man's face brightened as his chocolate brown eyes sparkled. "More entertainment." The man said eyeing Toru as he turned back to Li. "Well…since you and Minny bring in a lot of tourists to our small village, I'm sure I can pull some strings and get you a discount."

Li ran over happily and hugged the smaller man. "THANK-YOU NARI-OYAJI!!"

Nari just laughed before looking behind Li to Kyuu. "And what of the other young lady behind you?"

Li stood up straight. "Who? Kyuu? Oh!! She's our other new band member."

Nari chuckled. "I'm sure they'll be as great as you and Minny in no time." The man clapped his hands once. "Now anything in particular you want for that outfit?"

Li looked over at Toru before turning back to the rosy-cheeked man in front of her. "He has a…particular taste for orange."

Toru huffed.

Nari laughed. "We'll see what we can do." Nari was still laughing as he led the four to the back of the store.

An hour later, Li, Minny, Kyuu, and Toru stepped out of the store with new clothes for Naruto.

Naruto's new outfit consisted of a blue, hooded vest with pale blue lining overtop of an orange t-shirt. Dark orange pants with a black strip down the sides adorned his legs with black shoes.

"Arigato, Sa-LI!!" Naruto said, almost giving Salira's identity away.

Salira just smiled in her disguised form. "Glad to be of service. Now I just need to pick up some supplies from the drug store and we'll be on our way to visit obaachan!!" Salira punched her fist into the air as she started skipping and dancing to the store.

Minny sighed as he followed the cheery girl. "She gets high off of air itself." He explained.

Toru and Kyuu just nodded dumbly and followed Li.

OOOO

After picking up some supplies from the small hearer's hut, the four companions changed back into their original forms (Naruto wearing his new outfit) and started towards Li's grandmother's home. They walked for a couple of days through a small forest and up a mountain until they reached a little entrance in the mountainside.

"OBAA-CHAN!!! I'M BACK!! AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND!!!" Salira called as she led the group into the cavern. Suddenly the group of four heard a soft cawing sound and looked up in time to see a majestic golden eagle fly overhead deeper into the mountain before circling and flying toward Salira. The blonde outstretched her arm and the eagle landed on her arm. "Hello Amdis. 1" Salira said petting the bird's head feathers.

Amdis was a golden eagle as long as Salira's forearm. She had coffee-coloured feathers with a streak of gold running down the middle of her back to her tail and a golden diamond in the centre of her head.

Amdis spread her wings and started leading the group deeper into the cave. The tunnel suddenly opened up into a wide cavern with small candles lining the walls and a small bed off to the side with a woman lying in it.

"OBAA-CHAN!" Salira called as she ran over to the bedside. She slid and kneeled next to the bed with Mingan eagerly following in his wolf form. Naruto and Kyuubi followed cautiously to the bed where Amdis was currently resting on the headboard.

When Naruto got closer he heard Salira talking softly to a frail woman with brownish-grey hair with a golden streak down the middle and a golden diamond on her forehead. "So who's your friend?" The elderly lady asked turning her attention to the newly arrived blonde with a fox on his shoulder.

Salira jumped slightly, not noticing the kitsunes' presence. "Obaa-chan, I would like you to meet Naruto and Kyuubi. Naruto, Kyuubi, I would like you to meet my grandmother: Aurnia."

Aurnia turned to the blond and his fox. "You're Uzumaki Naruto aren't you?" She asked a small smile on her face.

Salira looked surprised at her grandmother while Naruto took a step back in shock.

"Grandmama…How did you-" Salira was interrupted when Aurnia burst into a coughing fit and started gasping for air. "GRANDMAMA!!!!" She started digging around in pouch that was on her back.

"No, my dear." She placed her aged hands over Salira's. "My time has come. I am grateful to see you once more Naru-kun. I am glad that Salira found you and Kyuubi. Kyoudais should not be separated." Her eyes softened. "You look so much like you father, Naru-kun. He would be proud."

Salira stopped and stared at her grandmother in confusion. "Kyoudais? Twins? Grandmama that lung cancer must have affected your brain as well, he CAN'T be my twin, I don't have any siblings." Naruto just stood shocked into stillness.

Aurnia shook her head softly before coughing. "Your parents loved each other. After they married, 2 years before you were born, they combined their names into one: Uzuriel."

"UZURIEL!!!" Naruto snapped. "THE YONDAIME??"

"Hai. They kept your births a secret, but the evidence is still there." She smiled. "Everyone of the Uriel clan is bonded to an animal spirit at birth and gains some of the animal's attributes as the animal gain some of the human's. I gained the diamond from Amdis and she gained my golden streak of hair. Salira gained Mingan's eye tattoos while he gained her blue eyes. And you, my grandson, have gained Kyuubi's whiskers and Kyuubi has gained your blue eyes while you both gained your father's looks.

"Sensei knows more but when the Leaf nins announced that there was a demon fox, Arashi took Naruto and sealed Kyuubi in him, unsure if it was his bonded animal spirit or not, while he left you with me to be bonded with Mingan since he arrived earlier." Aurnia's coughing gradually became worse and more frequent. "My time in this world is up. Salira can teach you your mother's jutsus while you can teach her your techniques and sensei can watch over you until the day arrives when you are to return to your home and face your destinies."

Aurnia's breathing slowly decreased as her eyes closed until no more breath entered her frail body. Amdis flew gently down to Aurnia's pillow before she too closed her eyes and entered an eternal sleep.

"Grandmama…" Salira called gently shaking Aurnia. "Grandmama…" Tears started coming to her eyes before she broke down. "GRANDMAMA!!!!"

OOO

After they buried their grandmother body, alongside her animal spirit, they silently paid their respects before starting their trip east towards Salira's sensei home.

"You know what…" Naruto said quietly. "I've always wanted a family, and when I finally got one I lose them."

"So what am I chopped liver?" Salira asked sarcastically while walking next to her twin brother behind their animal spirits.

Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Oh yeah…but its…"

"Not the same as having a mother?" Salira supplied.

"Yeah…"

"Well I guess I you'll have to meet sensei. I'm sure she is related somehow to our family. I mean…who else would voluntarily keep a dragon as a pet?"

"Dragon…?"

"YUP!!" Salira smiled. "His name is Fafner."

"The sensei?"

"NO! The dragon." She still had THAT smile on her face.

"Then what's the sensei's name?"

"SERAPHINE!!" She's STILL smiling THAT smile.

"Oh I'm doomed!!" Naruto sighed dramatically. "I got female sensei that 'burns fire' and her pet 'mythical dragon' named Fafner!"

Salira looked at him curiously. "And…the problem is…?"

"NEXT YOUR GOING TO TELL ME THAT THEY BOTH BREATHE FIRE!!!" He exploded.

"Fine then I won't." Salira had THAT smile on her face as she continued walking leaving a dumbstruck blond behind.

And if your wondering what THAT smile is…

It's a smile that promises you LOTS and LOTS of pain.

TBC

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Sorry about the shortness…anyways, what do you think? Read and Review please.

**IF ANYONE HASN'T RECEIVED THEIR PICCY THAT I PROMISED THEM PLEASE LET ME NOW!! I GOT A LITTLE…OKAY A LOT…SIDETRACKED SO NOW I DON'T KNOW WHO GOT THEIR PICTURE AND WHO DIDN'T… P Sorry.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Amaterasu: **Thank-you. Answers to your questions:  
Yes  
No unless you want incest which I'm not a big fan of.  
Did I send it?

**Bunch-o-Nuts: **Sorry I couldn't update sooner. It might be a bit slow until I can get Naru-chan back into Konoha…Sorry.

**DrazenFlames: **I haven't thought of the pairing yet but I keep that in mind…it could work.

**Valakun:** That was pretty much my thought (Naruto with less orange). If you want you can inform me of any grammatical/spelling errors and I can fix them to help make my story more enjoyable.

**Dragon Man 180: **(huggles Kyuubi) my thoughts exactly. They'll probably end up wandering around for a bit…

**reichan:** Glad your having fun. Thanks for the compliments.

**ice-eyed kitty:** Thank-you, I try to write something that will keep you, the readers/reviewers happy/occupied. Thanks.

**Little Fox Kit:** Don't worry probably a bit of action in the next chappie (training and MAYBE some bandits). In my opinion, I don't care how long a review is as long as I know that people enjoy my crazy…plots. XD.

**Elijah Snow: **I get that feeling too…maybe it's the new generation…? I'll try my hardest to keep this story interesting. Ta Ta For Now!!

**Yum: **Sometimes repetition is a good thing D. REALLY? It is? Sorry bout that I thought it was 'cause I saw another author write that... THANX 4 DA INFO!!!

**Dragon Noir: **I tried to keep the OOCness down but it needs to be included in the story. Don't worry a couple of days with 'Mizz Dragon' should bring him back to normal. Sorry bout the Mary Sueish personality at the beginning, but with Naruto finally getting a friend and then the friend killing him…he had a lot on his mind. I'm touched…you pick up Mingan's personality SO well (tear). Don't worry him and Kyuu-chan are going to be bickering a lot in a few chappies…they have such similar clashing personalities ;D

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

THANKS FOR ALL OF THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!! I'LL TRY (Kyoudai: Twin with older sister, younger brother) TO UPDATE FASTER!!! (Keyword: TRY)

TTYL

PHEOX


	5. Mourning Flames

ANGEL IN MY EYES 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Disclaimer:** I have never, and will never, own Naruto.

**Summary: **When Sasuke killed Naruto, Naruto expected to go visit the angels in heaven. He never knew that sometimes the thing you most desire is often found if you just open your eyes…and unlock your heart. When the mission ended, everyone thought Naruto died, but when the Sound attacks a weakened Konoha, a ghost from the past will show them that life will go on, and angels do exist.

(**WARNING: **Major swearing and minor OOCness in this chapter!)

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ **

Chapter 5: Mourning Flames

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ **

The group of 4 has been traveling for almost a week since they buried their grandmother's body. Naruto's confidence has risen slightly; of course anyone would get thick skin when you have to deal with an arrogant wolf; a crazy, hyper sister; and a fox that was constantly throwing insults and threats at you everyday. Yes, life was good for Naruto.

The group stopped for the night next to a small river, just as the sun was setting. They went about their normal activities, Mingan setting up the sleeping area, Kyuubi catching food to eat and Naruto gathering the firewood and Salira getting some water. The sun had almost set when they had finished their duties, and Salira was busy working over the fire making a rabbit stew for them to eat.

"Nee-chan?" Naruto called to his sister.

"Hm?"

"Where exactly are we going? You haven't really told us." Naruto asked.

Salira laughed. "I thought I did…oh well. We're going to visit my sensei, Seraphine. She lives in the Lotus Forest. It's the only piece of land not governed by any country and because of its rare collection of lotus flowers it's hidden under a minor teleportation genjutsu and most people just…forgot about it."

"So it's like dropping off the face of the earth?" Kyuubi asked.

Salira shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Then how are we gonna find it?" Naruto asked.

Mingan sighed. "She said MOST people forgot about, the Uriel clan are actually the peacekeepers of the forest, so they'd OBVIOUSLY know where it's located."

Kyuubi snickered. "Even I knew that dumb-ass."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FOX BREATH?" Naruto retorted.

"You heard me IDIOT!" Kyuubi and Naruto were now both in each other's face.

Mingan sighed and covered his ears with his paws. Salira laughed. "Cut it out you two. Unless you don't want dinner."

Naruto and Kyuubi immediately sat down with large grins on their faces, trying to act innocent.

Salira laughed. She knew all the right buttons to push to make them listen to her, and DAMN if she didn't love it. Mingan sighed, peace and quiet, until…

"WILL YOU STOP DROOLING IN THE FOOD!" He heard Salira yell as she pushed the two eager foxes away from the cooking area. He sighed again, just another day in the life of the Uzuriels.

They finished eating dinner and got ready for bed. As Salira was about to fall asleep she noticed her brother still sitting up by the fire. She slowly got out of bed and walked over to him. "What's wrong?" She asked, sitting down.

"Huh? Oh its just you Salira." Naruto shook his head. "It's nothing."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, well- I keep wondering what happened to everyone back home." He confessed.

Salira smiled. Naruto told her about his home and his friends and even about his betrayal with Sasuke. It's natural that he would be curious. "Well, they probably think that you're dead. That Sasuke guy probably didn't come back either and who knows what happened to your friends."

Naruto nodded. He just wished he knew what happened. He wanted to go home but at the same time he wanted to travel with Salira. He just hoped everyone was okay.

()()()() Konoha-10 days ago ()()()()

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD?" A middle-aged woman with blonde hair and honey-coloured eyes screamed standing up violently with her hands on her desk.

Tsunade had just heard from one of her shinobi that Uzumaki Naruto died on his mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. She wasn't taking it very well…

Shikamaru sighed. He did NOT want to repeat himself. The loss of a friend was affecting him greatly since he was the commanding officer for that mission. He breathed deeply, suppressing his tears before continuing. "Uzumaki Naruto died while fighting the Missing-Nin Uchiha Sasuke. Sabaku no Gaara and Rock Lee were witness to the fatal blow delivered to him and they watched as his body got washed away in the river's current."

Tsunade sat down tiredly putting her face in her hands. "What is the condition of the remaining team members?" She asked.

Shikamaru closed his eyes. He hated being the one that had to do the mission briefing. "Hyuuga Neji and Akimichi Chouji are in critical but stable conditions. Inuzuka Kiba is in the ICU but is recovering quickly. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Lee, and myself, all have minor injuries."

"Good." Tsunade replied. "You're dismissed."

Shikamaru bowed and left silently, closing the door behind him as a single tear ran down his cheek.

Tsunade got up and walked to a window over viewing the village and the Hokage Memorial. "Damn you Naruto. You promised that you would be the Rokudaime. You PROMISED!" Tsunade kicked her desk, leaving a big hole in it. Then she started throwing things around the room and yelling obscenities, making the ninjas surrounding the tower dreading their appointments with the Hokage. She final collapsed amidst the wreckage, tears falling down her cheeks. "Damn you Naruto. Damn you."

Word spread quickly about the demon vessel's death. Most villagers were celebrating but for the few genin that rushed to the hospital, they were dreading what they would find.

Sakura ran to the third floor where the nurse said they were keeping the recently returned ninjas. She entered the waiting room on that floor where she saw Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Lee sitting glumly. In the corner was her sensei Kakashi.

Sakura ran up to him. "Is it true sensei?"

"Hm?"

"It's all over town about the mission, people are saying that it failed and that 'the demon' was finally dead. What do they mean, sensei?"

"That bastard, Sasuke, left to join Orochimaru after killing Naruto." Shikamaru growled. "It's bad enough that he betrayed us but he had to go and fucking kill Naruto in the process!"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, as she turned back to her sensei "Tell me it's not true. Tell me he's lying!"

"I'm sorry Sakura." Kakashi said eyes closed.

Sakura shook her head. "No. No! NO!" she yelled. "Not him. Not both of them gone! NO!" Sakura screamed, her loud wails flowing throughout the village.

()()()() Lotus Forest ()()()()

The small group reached the forest in another 2 days of travel. Salira and Mingan put up a shield around their small party and entered the forest without any difficulties. Naruto gasped in wonder as he got to see the inside of the forest.

All around him white flowers with yellow centers hung from trees and on top of ponds. The Lotuses were in bloom.

Salira laughed lightly at Naruto's fascinated gazes around the forest. If he thought this was amazing, he hasn't seen anything yet.

They continued walking through the forest until they came to a clearing containing a large lake with an island in the middle. Salira gathered chakra into her feet and started walking across the water, Mingan following closely behind. Salira turned back to Naruto and Kyuubi. "Don't tell me that you don't know how to walk on water."

"Hmph." Naruto crossed his arms and started walking on the water with Kyuubi. "Satisfied?"

Salira smiled. "Very. Last time I came here, I didn't know how to walk on water so I had to teach myself. Trust me, you do NOT want to fall into this water."

"Why?" Naruto asked as they all started to walk to the island. Salira smirked. "On second thought I don't wanna know."

Salira shrugged. "Suit yourself."

When they got to the island they walked through the forest that was there until they came to a large clearing with a small rock entrance in the middle. Sleeping next to the entrance was a small dragon.

The dragon had purple scales with a red underbelly and red claws. He also had red spikes trailing along the back of his head to the tip of his tail. He had two long wings curled at his side with teal eyes.

"Hey Fafner!" Salira called to the dragon. The dragon raised its head revealing three long scars over its left eye.

"Wondering when you'd come crawling back to the dragon's den." Fafner said in a rough voice.

"I didn't come 'crawling' back." Salira smiled. "I came back on my own two feet."

Fafner snorted, twin fires coming out of his nostrils. He stood up and stretched out his wings.

"Is that guests I hear!" A giddy voice came from within the entrance.

"The wolves have come back to play." Fafner growled. "And they brought friends. FOX friends."

"YAY!" The voice cried out as a teenage girl ran out of the tunnel. Salira smirked as the girl stopped to examine the new arrivals. Seraphine always was a bit…hyper

The girl had long violet hair in two pigtails on the top of her head with bangs covering her forehead and two slightly longer bangs framing her face. She had teal eyes and what looked like a big constant smile glued to her face. She wore a purple scarf tied around her neck with a red sports bra leaving her entire torso uncovered, revealing her pierced belly button. She wore a red schoolgirl skirt with red thigh high boots.

"WOW!" Seraphine giggled before running up to Naruto and stopping just inches away from his face. Then she started walking slowly around Naruto, examining every inch of him, before she stopped behind him.

"Er…" Naruto murmured uncomfortably.

Seraphine suddenly peaked out from behind Naruto to look at Salira. "Nice." She smiled before grabbing Naruto's butt. "REAL nice!"

"SERA-CHAN!" Salira cried out laughing as she saw Naruto's face go totally red. "Stop harassing my brother!"

Seraphine pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Not my fault you have such a cute little twin." She looked at Naruto again before smiling. "And HOT! Damn he's gorgeous!" She turned back to Salira. "Can I keep 'im?"

"Well…" Salira started.

Seraphine went down on her knees. "PLEASE? Please please please please PLEASE!"

Salira smiled. "Okay!"

"YAY!" Seraphine cheered.

"Woah! Hey hey! Don't I have a word in this?" Naruto said backing away from the estranged teens.

Seraphine and Salira thought about it for a moment before shaking their heads. "No." And the chase was on.

Fafner mumbled something about sex-deprived girls before falling back to sleep with Mingan and Kyuubi laughing their heads off at his side.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

**YAY! FINISHED!** I've been wanting to write this chapter for SO long. Seraphine's the funnest character to write! Hope you all had as much fun reading as I've had writing!

Okay, I'm PRETTY sure I got a piccy to everyone -.-;

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Dragon Man 180-(**hands D-Man a stuffed dragon) there you go! I agree, Salira WOULD probably get along best with Kiba! I'm PRETTY sure I sent the piccy to you…

**Me-**I'll try to slow the story down a bit…If it'll let me…Salira isn't perfect, though I MIGHT have made it appear that way P Don't worry in the next few chapters you'll see most of her flaws. Coughklutzcough

**Dragon Noir-**You always leave the BEST reviews! ARIGATO GOZIAMASU! I hope I got the insight that you wanted, I was crying as I wrote about Tsunade T.T! I agree, I think a calmer Naruto is a better Naruto D. You better keep praying for Naruto…he's going to need it…Ya, they're going to use Uzuriel as their name now, and I guess I forgot to mention that the Yondaime's name was Uzuriel Arashi, huh? My bad. I'm planning on having them back in Konoha either in chapter 6 or 7. So be patient, just a couple more chappies to go…you'll probably find out about Orochi-bastard when they arrive in Konoha as for akatsuki, they're invisible P. Naruto's strength will probably increase and to me all of the animal spirits have the same amount of strength just in different areas. (Example: Minganearth, Kyuubi/Fafnerfire) As for kitsune skills, you'll just have to wait and see. I haven't planned any pairings for my story. Sorry.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

**What's in a name?**

For those of you that are wondering what each name means, here:

**Seraphine-**Hebrew-Burning fire  
**Fafner-**Norse-Mythical Dragon  
**Mingan-**Native American-Grey wolf  
**Morio**-Japanese-Forest boy  
**Shiva-**Hindu-Life and Death  
**Amdis-**Norse-Eagle spirit  
**Aurina-**Irish-Golden Lady


	6. Obsidian Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I have never, and will never, own Naruto.

**Summary: **When Sasuke killed Naruto, Naruto expected to go visit the angels in heaven. He never knew that sometimes the thing you most desire is often found if you just open your eyes…and unlock your heart. When the mission ended, everyone thought Naruto died, but when the Sound attacks a weakened Konoha, a ghost from the past will show them that life will go on, and angels do exist.

**Warning:** Major cursing and swearing.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ **

**Chapter 6:** Obsidian Dreams

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Naruto pouted as he sat before a small fire in the forest clearing. He glared unhappily as he noticed Mingan and Kyuubi grinning sadistically. Even Fafner was smirking! Salira had her back turned to him as she stirred the stew for their dinner over the blazing fire, though Naruto just _knew_ that she was trying to suppress her amused giggles. And Seraphine? The violet haired girl was what was making Naruto so grumpy. The energetic female was currently sitting in his lap, happily clinging to his neck. Naruto sighed as he looked down at the grinning female.

After running around for nearly four hours, Seraphine became agitated and decided to tackle the poor blond to the ground, declaring victory over the fuming teen. She had been sitting in his lap proudly ever since.

"Oh come now Naru-tei (younger brother)! It could be worse." Salira sympathized, trying to keep a straight face. Though the key word being 'trying'. Instead she burst out in another fit of giggles.

Naruto grumbled. "How could it be any worse than…than _this_?" He waved his arms around vaguely outline Seraphine's clinging body. "Shut up!" He shouted to the laughing animals staying, smartly, away from him.

Fafner stood up, lazily stretching out his wings before folding them delicately on his back once more. He then yawned, stretching out his long jaw lined with sharp fangs. "She could always have tied you to an alter and hung roses around your neck, worshipping you."

Seraphine's eyes twinkled mischievously as Sierra dropped to the floor, howling with laughter and clutching her sides in mirth. Mingan sighed and shook his furry head as he lay down on the ground, eyes closed. "She did that to the last guy that came here. He went crazy a week later." Seraphine nodded her head vigorously.

Naruto groaned and was suddenly grateful for only having to deal with the bouncy female sitting in his lap.

Seraphine pouted and clung to Naruto closer. "I would have done the same if only silly Sali hadn't said I couldn't."

Naruto looked over to his suddenly tense…twin. He still wasn't used to that term yet…

Salira shrugged helplessly as she continued stirring the stew. "I couldn't have my only living family left run away and go insane now…"

Seraphine nodded. "True. Very true."

Salira grinned as she poured the cooked stew into six separate bowls. She easily carried three of them to the animal spirits, then went back to give the other two to Naruto and Seraphine – after casually pushing her off her brother's lap – before taking her own bowl. They ate in a relative silence, listening to the night music from the forest. Fafner curled up on a nearby rock for sleep soon after he finished his meal. Mingan soon joined him at the base of the large stone after nuzzling Salira a goodnight. Kyuubi jumped onto Naruto's lap, sticking out her tongue playfully to the violet-haired female when the blond began to absently pet her fur.

Seraphine stretched her arms high above her head, stifling a yawn. "Well, I don't know about you two but I am goin' to get some shut eye." She stood and started to walk towards the underground cave she lived in. She tilted her head back to Salira. "I don't know what you need, but we'll discuss it tomorrow, 'kay?" Without waiting for an answer, she walked into the cave.

Naruto turned his head to his twin. "What was that about?" He asked, seeing his twin walk over and settle next to the grey wolf.

Salira yawned. "Talk about it tomorrow. Get some sleep, you'll need the rest for tomorrow." She turned her back to Naruto and went to sleep, curling into Mingan's warm fur.

The silence left Naruto to decipher Salira's crypic message before, he too, went to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto groaned as the first rays of sunlight filtered in from the trees, coating everything with a nice, cheery, orange glow. He sat up, making Kyuubi fall from her perch on his stomach. He ignored the grumbling fox as he looked around the clearing. Salira and Mingan were gone. Fafner as well so he was sure that he wouldn't find Seraphine in her cave. He sighed, walking to the lake and washing his face before dunking his head underwater to get a drink.

The forest exploded behind him.

Naruto jumped up and ran back to the clearing where Kyuubi was wide-awake, muscles tensed as she crouched to the grown, tails fanned out behind her. He saw smoke coming from the trees and ran towards it, Kyuubi hot on his heels. They heard the shouting before they found their missing comrades.

"Gosh-darn-it Sera! What are you trying to do? Burn the entire damn forest?" Naruto recognized the voice as Salira.

"I know what I'm doing!" Seraphine argued. "So stop fucking complaining and shut the hell up! Make yourself useful for a change!"

Naruto sighed, smacking his forehead. At least they weren't hurt. He walked further into the forest, towards the arguing females. He came to a large piece of barren land covered entirely in rocks and stones. Water trickled between the rocks as the current from a nearby stream sent it inland. A large pit was at the edge of the wasteland, at the base of a small rocky hill. Both hill and the area surrounding the pit were covered in a smooth, wavy, black substance. The hardened ground was cracked and red in a few places.

Naruto looked around, wondering what caused this. He found the temperature steadily rising as he walked towards the arguing duo. As he came closer he realized that Salira was drenched with water. Seraphine jumped from the pit and landed next to Salira. She was covered it black soot and wore a tight, waterproof jacket. Fafner flew in from the forest with Mingan running at his heels. Both were covered wood splinters and Mingan carried a large sac across his back. Mingan's eyes traveled to where Naruto and Kyuubi were. He seemed to be the only one that noticed their presence.

Fafner flew overtop of Mingan and picked up the lumpy sac with his talons after Mingan ripped threw the knot with his fangs. The dragon then carried it over to Seraphine and laid it at her feet before giving the violet-haired female a firm scolding.

"So you _realize_ how much trouble we went through to find that stuff." He growled in his already low, wispy voice. "You _do_ realize that Redwood doesn't grow in this forest, _right_?" When Seraphine nodded, he continued. "Do you have _any_ idea how far we had to go to _get_ this stuff?"

Seraphine nodded. "Over the mountains and into Lightning country. So?"

Mingan stretched out his body, arching his back before settling on his haunches, watching the interacting partners arguing with a hint of amusement sparkling in his sapphire eyes. He tilted his head towards Naruto and seemed to have rolled his golden eyes.

Fafner snapped his wings open and rose onto his hind legs. "SO? DO you _realize_ how far that is?"

Seraphine thought for a moment and tapped her finger against her chin. "Not far. Maybe less than a day's walk?"

Fafner sighed, letting out a breath of smoke. It was no use getting her to understand. He flapped his wings and flew up, landing at the base of the hill and laying down, resting his body and closing his eyes. Mingan soon trotted over and followed suit, dozing quietly in the morning sun.

Naruto decided to speak up. "Someone mind telling me what that was all about?"

Salira jumped, clutching her chest while Seraphine just tilted her head to look at him. "Naruto! When did you get here?"

Naruto shrugged as Kyuubi walked to the pit, sniffing the smoky edges. "About 10 minutes ago? What's going on?"

Seraphine grinned, clasping her hands behind her back. "Well, it _was_ supposed to be a surprise, but since you're here…" She trailed off, looking at Salira.

Salira shook her head. "We wanted to make a weapon for you. One that you could use and adapt with your shinobi training," she smiled. "We were just getting the components." She giggled, winking at Naruto. "But that's as far as you'll know." She walked up to Naruto and placed a kiss on his forehead. "You'll just have to wait for the rest."

"Y-you're not gonna' tell me?" he stuttered, blinking away his confused expression from his face.

Salira shook her head. "Nope." She grinned. "Got to leave something for suspense purposes, ne?"

Naruto pouted, crossing his arms as Kyuubi trotted up to him and jumped up to his arms, standing on her hind legs as she licked his cheek. "Lets wait." she said.

Naruto groaned. "Three against one. Phooey."

Salira laid her arm across Naruto's shoulders, steering him away from the barren clearing. "Aww. Don't be like that! Us girls like to have _some_ fun."

Seraphine giggled as the twins left the clearing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked over at his sister. "So what was with that wasteland back there?"

Salira looked over her shoulder but all she saw was a trees. "Fafner is a dragon and he enjoys warm places. The hotter it is, the better. He has the most peculiar fondness for magma, surprisingly." She tilted her head to the sky, closing her eyes as the sun warmed her face through the tree's canopy. "So she built that pit and every once in a while she'd fill it with the magma from beneath the earth. Don't ask, I don't know how she does it. Something about her connection and partnership with Fafner.

"Anyways, one day it overflowed and neither knew how to harden the flowing lava. That's pretty much how I met them. I used a water spell and the lava hardened creating that black ground covering that you saw. The mineral that we need for you're weapon is and igneous rock; formed from cooling lava." She frowned, wondering if she revealed anything by that comment. She shrugged, squinting her eyes to the sun as they exited the forest and came to the lake that they crossed the previous day. "She overflowed the pit again today. Had to cool it down again. Some spots are still warm though, hence the red cracks that you walked over." She grinned. "We got the mineral though, and by the sounds of it Mingan and Fafner got the wood. It should be ready by this evening."

Naruto turned to Salira. "What should be?"

Salira grinned as she sat on the lakeshore "That, my dear brother, is the surprise."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evening fell as Salira and Naruto sat by the lake, Kyuubi resting on Naruto's shoulder. The fox's ear twitched and she raised her head, looking behind her. Naruto stirred from his light doze. "Hmm, What is it, Kyuu?"

Kyuubi growled, before laying her head on her forelegs once more. "A smelly wolf."

A gray blur shot through the forest, barely missing crashing into Naruto as it grabbed Kyuu by the scruff of her neck. It threw the small fox into the lake. "Who's smelly?" Mingan growled.

Kyuubi surfaced a few moments later, gasping for breath and spluttering in the water. She glared at Mingan. "You are." She taunted as she climbed to the rocky ground. She shook the water from her fur and lay on the ground, covering her snout with her paws. "Smelly." She whined.

Mingan growled and his hind legs tensed. Salira called out to him. "Mingan. Where's Sera and Fafner?"

Mingan grumbled and relaxed his body. "Back at the fire field."

Salira nodded her head. "Naruto. Kyuubi. Let's go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the small group arrived at the clearing they saw Fafner resting on the ground with Seraphine curled up, resting her head on his foreleg. Salira walked up to them and gently shook Seraphine awake. "Sera?" She shook her head when Seraphine started to get up. "Just tell me where it is. I'll get it for you."

Seraphine snorted, standing up and brushed some dirt from her clothes. "And let you take all the credit? Not likely." She grinned at her friend.

Salira shrugged innocently. "Then lead the way oh sensei of mine."

Seraphine gave Salira a mock bow and deepened her voice. "You have a lot to learn young grasshopper."

Salira gave Seraphine a good whack on the head, smiling. "Shut up and go get it."

Seraphine shrugged and walked away. She winked at them and wagged a finger in Naruto's eager face. "Wait here." Before anyone could protest, she ran off. She returned a few moments later with an object in her arms, wrapped in a beige cloth. Naruto gently took it from her outstretched arms and cradled it gently to his chest as he slowly unraveled the cloth.

Little by little, the weapon was revealed and Naruto looked at it in awe.

Within Naruto's tanned hands rested a kusarikama (chained sickle). The sickle seemed to be made of a fine, black, translucent glass with an octahedron (3-D diamond) at the other end other the chain of the same lustrous substance. The sickle was attached to a piece of rose-coloured wood tightly bound in black tape. A bronze chain attached the two sharp blades together.

Seraphine grinned happily as she noticed Naruto's astonished gaze. She clasped her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels. Then she eagerly took the kusarikama from Naruto's hands and proceeded to happily give a description. Her fingers danced over the black, lustrous sickle. "This, my dear friend, is made from the finest and purest obsidian minerals that you can find. It has been minutely compressed together to form the hardened blade and sharpened by a dragon's flame and tail to a sharp edge." She demonstrated this by running her finger lightly along it, causing the smallest of cuts. "And that was just lightly," she continued. "Imagine putting force behind this." She whistled in appreciation before continuing. "The handle is made from compact redwood; it's light-weight, durable, and has a natural resistance to decay. Keep it polished and it will love you forever.

"The chain is made from just a simple length of polished bronze, the perfect colour for camouflage; since you're a shinobi and everything, this is the best choice." She ran her hands along the chain as she let the sickle dangle. She came to the diamond-shaped obsidian at the bottom. "For easy and deceptive killings, this little toy at the end can be shot accurately and easily resemble a spear wound." With a quick flick of her wrist, the sickle was back in her palms. "A little training and you'll be wielding this as if it were a part of your body. And, as an added bonus, apply a little chakra to this baby and the chain will grow or shrink, depending on what you want." She held out the weapon to Naruto again, in which he eagerly grabbed it once more.

"I think it needs a name," Salira whispered softly, leaning over Naruto's shoulder and gazing at the darkly toned weapon the her brother clutched greedily to his chest.

"Kazan." He said softly. "My kusarikama shall be named Kazan." He smiled gently. Naruto no longer gave the foxy grins that he was famous for. He found no need since his closest friends, his dearest _family_, knew him more then anyone dared to. He didn't have to pretend anymore. He could be himself, for there are people who loved him for him. One of his most precious was giving his cheek a soft lick, nuzzling up to his cheek.

"I like it." Kyuubi said. "The volcanic sickle. Nice ring to it, gaki (kid)."

Naruto smiled again as he walked up to Seraphine and gave her a small, shy kiss on her cheek. "Thank you."

A rare blush coated Seraphine's cheeks as she smiled softly. "You're welcome, Naru-chan." Her and Salira hugged Naruto tightly. Kyuubi jumped down to the ground and stood next to Mingan, arching her back like a cat and rubbed against the wolf's forelegs before circling and sat between them as he laid down, his head next to Kyuubi's. "Happy ever after." She murmured gazing at her bonded partner.

"Yes." Mingan agreed. "It all seems perfect."

A little ways away, Fafner snorted, a puff of smoke blowing from his nostrils. He hated mushy scenes.

Yet, a far distance away from the happy group, a war was starting between the Fire and the Sound countries, a war that would bring friend against friend, foe against foe. Unbeknownst to them, Naruto and Salira would be the turning point in an otherwise hopeless situation. For some ghosts refuse to remain dead and others come back as angels from heaven and send the war spiraling out of control.

Uzuriel  
-The Spiral Angels.

"You ready to go home?"

"No, I'm not. I don't think I'll ever be ready, but I won't run away. I won't abandon the friends that had cared."

"I understand."

A smile, and they were off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Read:**

THAT took FOREVER! But I have to say I am pleased with the results. I am sorry for the delay; I have no excuse that would be acceptable for my tardiness. I only hope that you'll forgive me. The next chapter I hope I can give to you for Christmas or earlier but I will not make any promises.

Please enjoy this chapter, I promise that I will not abandon this story. Both you and I love it too much for me to every do that. It might take some time, but the next chapter should be coming shortly.

From here on out, everything takes place 2-3 years from now, so please stay tuned for the next chapter.

**Chapter 7: **Songs of Hope

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review Replies:** I love each and every review I receive. They all give me hope and on the rare occasion, inspire me to write quicker. For that, I thank you.

**Night-Owl123 **Thank you. He should be returning home in the next chappie, so please stay tuned!

**Dragon Man 180 **XD spoken like a true fan. Good job!

**AkkiKage **I have to be honest, I have only made one pairing. I've had some interesting suggestions for Salira though. (evil grin). Naru-chan? Still working on. I'll let you know when I've decided, 'kay?

**Ookami Fuu **When I first designed Serahine's character, she was supposed to be a distant cousin or something. And, despite the way she acts, she's "supposed" to be 16 or 17. P

**Cobra-100 **LoL. Bwahaha. The joys of our out-of-this-world imaginations! I never _had_ planned on a NaruSera pairing but, by everyone's suggestions, its starting to head there.

**Little Fox Kit **Yeah; in that case you DO have to feel sorry for him. Although, I don't think there will be TOO much "punishment" He is going to be **spoiler**savingTsunade'sbutt**spoiler**

**Dark Noir** OH YEAH! I can't wait to see their reactions either! I haven't decided on what they might be, so suggestions ARE helpful. A demented but close family. Seraphine's CLOTHES? A store probably…or her own crazy ideas…-.-; LoL, then let us pray. Sorry, not as much comedy in this chapter, BUT next chapter I'll make up for it. (wink wink). As for Kyuubi's strength, that shall be determined…later? Sigh. NOOOO! Must…resist…dreaded…Foxy-eyes…jutsu…(gives in) Fine. I have decided on ONE pairing so far, a little taste in this chapter –if you can find it- and I'm thinking of another one or two. So, if you're lucky, we might get THREE pairings for the price of ONE! Hoping usually increases the loving. Keep it up!

**Crazy-antman **Kyuubi's powers SHOULD be determined in two-to-four chapters. Sorry about that.

**MissEcoFreakTheDarkPrecursor**LoL. LOVE the comedy. THANK YOU!

**SadnessandSorrow** …I'm not gonna ask…I'd like to keep SOMe of my sanity, thank YOU! XDDD L0L


	7. Songs of Hope

**Disclaimer:** I have never, and will never, own Naruto.

**Summary: **When Sasuke killed Naruto, Naruto expected to go visit the angels in heaven. He never knew that sometimes the thing you most desire is often found if you just open your eyes…and unlock your heart. When the mission ended, everyone thought Naruto died, but when the Sound attacks a weakened Konoha, a ghost from the past will show them that life will go on, and angels do exist.

**Warning:** Major cursing and swearing.

**X-X **

**Chapter 7:** Songs of Hope

X-X 

Three long years have passed since Uzumaki Naruto died fighting the missing-nin, Uchiha Sasuke. Two years full of hardships have gone by since Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves, have been at war with Otogakure, the Hidden Sound. A year has past since the village first started giving up hope of ever winning this war over the devious Sound Nins. Now, the village only prays for survival.

Many sentries now guard the gates to the Hidden Leaf village, protecting the defenseless villagers from the harsh blood spilling just outside their front doors. All but the bravest of merchants travel to the once lively village and the wary guards standing on the walls of the shinobi village almost refused to allow their would-be saviours to enter the village.

"What do you mean we can't get into the village?" Kyuubi screamed in outrage. The small band had just traveled many miles to get to the Hidden Village and they weren't willing to leave. She shook her head harshly, long red braid bouncing behind her. "Have you ANY idea who we are?"

The chunin guard's eyebrow twitched. They have been having this argument for the past half hour and all they were doing was talking - and yelling - in circles. "NO! Nor do I care!" He yelled back. What he didn't realize is that he was screaming obscenities at the Nine-Tails Demon Fox that had nearly destroyed his village 16 years prior, or that the blond snickering next to the female was the 'demon brat' everyone thought was dead. Of course no one would know that for both Kyuubi and Naruto were in the disguise that they normally used during performances.

Salira and Mingan sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. They were also in their borrowed disguises as they sat in the shade of one of the large oak trees shading the path. "They're at it again." Salira said quietly, munching on an apple that she had picked up earlier that week. She glanced at the arguing foxes before returning her attention back to Mingan, holding a small envelope in her hands. "You think I should show them this?" She had been holding the letter since they had first arrived at the gate but had been too amused by the actions between the leaf-nin and her brother to disturb them with a simple admittance letter from the Godaime Hokage.

Mingan chuckled softly as he shrugged. "Go right ahead."

Salira smiled before groaning. "That means I have to get up, doesn't it?" Mingan nodded sadly causing Salira to sigh. "The things I do for my _otouto_." She raised herself to her feet and looked at the half-eaten apple in her hand dejectedly. She'd just _have_ to get rid of it.

"IF YOU DON'T LET US IN THIS INSTANT I'LL-" It was a shame that Kyuubi was interrupted by a flying apple core. She rubbed the back of her head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Salira walked up to Kyuubi and stared at her ruefully before carelessly smacking her upside her head. She cleared her throat before addressing the guard. "I adamantly apologize for my bassist's poor and inexcusable behaviour." She said, bowing her head slightly. "Please forgive me for not interfering sooner but, you see, I was thoroughly enjoying watching the interactions between you." She bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to hide a grin. She found it even more amusing that the once-angry sentry was now confused and speechless. Salira shook her head and held out the simple beige scroll with a Hokage's waxed seal on it.

The leaf jounin took the scroll and opened it as an ANBU landed next to him. His eyes scanned the scroll before handing it to the white-eyed male beside him. Naruto nearly choked on his saliva after recognizing the ninja. Kyuubi casually whacked him on his back, sending him sprawling to the ground. Naruto glared at the red-haired fox but wisely kept his mouth shut. The hyuuga handed the scroll back to Salira and nodded his head. "Follow me." His words were clipped as he turned around and walked away, expecting them to follow.

Salira smiled and bowed to the sentry still at the gate. "Thank you for you troubles." She then ran back to the tree to pick up their pack and then ran after the retreating ANBU - Naruto, Kyuubi, and Mingan followed close behind her.

Salira ran up to the ANBU, folding her hands behind her back and smiling, "You must be a Hyuuga, ne? The byakugan in your eyes tell the tale." She tried to read the male's expression but it was hard to see with the white hawk mask over his face. She shrugged when she received no answer and looked around her, seeing the haggard looks on the villagers face. She looked over her shoulder and frowned to Mingan who shrugged and gave her a reassuring wink. The smile spread across her face once more.

Naruto looked around, his brows furrowed in thought. His gaze wandered over the villagers' cautious faces and he felt his heart breaking at seeing what his once proud and prosperous village was reduced to. Kyuubi place an arm around his shoulders as she sensed his steps hesitating with his overwhelming need to support and protect them.

"We're here to help." She whispered softly in his ear. "And we're going to try out damnedest to end this war and needless suffering."

Naruto nodded as his eyes narrowed in determination. He stared straight ahead, his gaze resting on the tall, red tower in front of them.

The ANBU led them through large metal doors, nodding to the jounin guarding them. He led them through a long hall and up a spiraling staircase lined with various pictures of shinobis. Nearing the top, they reached a maple-coloured door. The ANBU stepped up to it and knocked softly twice with his gloved finger. After a moment's pause, a quiet mumble came from inside. He then opened and held the door open as the quartet stepped inside.

"This group had a letter of entrance to see you, Hokage-sama," the ANBU bowed.

Sensing her cue, Salira stepped forward, bowing slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Hokage-san. As I said in our letters, my name's Uzuriel Li and my band mates are my brother, Toru," Naruto stepped forward and bowed, followed by Mingan. "The gray-haired one's our drummer, Urufu Minny and our guitarist and bassist, Kitsubi Kyuu." Kyuubi bowed her head. "As agreed upon, our band, Koumyou, is here to perform for the village."

The Hokage waved her hand, dismissing the ANBU who then bowed and disappeared. Tsunade smiled, nodding her sandy-blonde head. She folded her hands in front of her, amber eyes observing the small band. "You don't seem to have any equipment with you." She noted seeing only a small pack on each of their backs.

Naruto struggled not to show any recognition upon seeing his old 'obaa-chan'. Kyuubi remained a silent pillar beside him while Mingan stood protectively in front of them and behind Salira, as she was the spokesperson for their group. "A perfectly respectable explanation. You see, Minny here is a proclaimed magician to villagers but to us, we know that he has a certain…connection with the earth and thus can use it to his will. He's the one that builds our stages. Kyuu here can open alternate dimensions. That's where we keep our equipment - our guitars and such."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "You told me that you weren't shinobis."

Salira smiled easily. "We're not. But with all the bandits and thieves on the road, we have to be protected somehow. Our sensei taught us some self-defense techniques. As for Minny and Kyuu, they were born with their abilities." Salira shrugged. "That's why we also carry our weapons with us." She rested her hands on the miniature boomerang and short sword at her hip.

Naruto also wore his black sickle at his hip, though he also still carried a spare kunai in a hidden pocket. Kyuubi had a bow made of redwood, strung over her shoulder with a full quiver of red-feathered arrows. Mingan had a long, oak staff strapped to his back.

Tsunade was still not quite convinced though she was willing to let it pass in favour of a renewed flicker of hope in her village. With the war going on for nearly 2 years and both her fighting force and her village's faith was diminishing. When Koumyou had first contacted her, they had said they had heard about the war and were willing to put on a charity concert, free of cost, to help reenergize her failing village. Desperate, she agreed and as far as she was concerned, they were being mostly honest to her. She was willing to give them a chance, with armed guards following them of course.

Tsunade nodded and took out a scroll from the bottom drawer in her desk. Unraveling it, she quickly skimmed over the contents and signed the bottom, nodding to herself. She then pressed two of her fingers into the bottom corner of the paper and infused some of her chakra into it, burning her signature into the scroll. Smiling, she rolled the scroll up and handed it to Salira. "Here's you temporary admittance scroll. It's as good as any citizenship paper and will notify the shinobi of your right of entry into the village." She then handed them a small brass key. "Here's the key to a room that you may stay in. It's fairly large so you may have the comfort you need."

Salira nodded, bowing low. "Thank-you, Hokage-san." Mingan and Kyuubi followed her lead.

Naruto was still dumbstruck at seeing his 'granny' as she had been 3 years ago. He didn't fail to notice the added worry lines on her face nor the grief clouding her eyes. Naturally he gawked, until Kyuubi smacked him over the head. Blinking, he coughed slightly and bowed. "_Arigato_ Hokage-sama."

Raising a delicate eyebrow, Tsunade shook her head. "Formalities out of the way, do you have a time in which you'd like to perform?"

"We were thinking about two performances; this evening and tomorrow, noon. Granted, of course, with your permission. We guessed that it would be easier to get the first performance done as swiftly as possible, so not too many people wonder about our sudden appearance. And tomorrow is the start of the weekend; we wish to get a large turnout then."

Tsunade smirked, she always liked a girl was spunk. "Sounds like you got this all planned out."

"It's always good to be prepared." Salira tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, watching Tsunade's expression. Over the years, the quartet had matured considerably, with the weight of their profession and people's hope resting heavily on their shoulders.

Tsunade smiled. "Permission granted."

In sync with each other's thoughts and feelings, the four teens bowed together and chorused: "Arigato goziamasu."

**-x-**

Walking through the village was like walking through the past for Naruto. Everything seemed the same yet, at the same time, everything had changed. Finally being able to get a good look at his surroundings, he noticed some buildings now reduced to rubble while others has burn marks marring the surfaces around doors and windows. Salira had ordered him to go scout a suitable location for their show, giving him a suitable excuse to examine the village while they went to their room.

Naruto got a lot of stares and whispers, mostly curious about whom he was but there was always the stray teen that recognized him.

"Excuse me." A soft voice call from the floral shop he was passing by. Naruto turned his head and nearly tripped over his feet as he saw a fully-grown Yamanaka Ino standing with a broom outside her family's shop. "You wouldn't be, by any chance, from the group Koumyou?"

Regaining his composure quickly, from experience, he put on a charming smile and placed his hands in his vest pockets. "If I am, may I ask who you are?" He easily acted out the ignorant fool, not giving away any hint of recognizing the blonde in front of him.

Ino smiled, leaning the broom against the outside wall of the shop. She held out her hand. "Yamanaka Ino." A smile spread across her face. "My friend and I saw you performing once in the Tea Country. We were impressed. There aren't many musicians around here."

Naruto took the hand and offered a careless shrug. "Well, it was my sister's idea. She sort of just dragged me along for the ride, shoved a guitar into my hand, threw me on stage in front of a live audience, and told my to play."

Ino laughed at that. From her experiences with celebrities, they were mostly arrogant idiots. Toru actually seemed charming and charismatic. "I'm sure you had SOME choice."

Naruto chuckled. "First time, no. After that I started to get interested; started to play without her having to glue the guitar to my shirt." He remembered that one incident. He couldn't even take off his shirt for at least a week as the glue had leaked through the fabric and clung to his chest. Seraphine sure had a field day, babying him one minute and teasing him mercilessly the next.

Ino had a fair laugh as mental images flew through her mind of that scene. "And you just got gripped with the music?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Sounds like some sister you got."

"There's no one like her in the world." A fond smile graced Naruto's lips. It surprised Naruto how easily he was able to talk to Ino. When he was last here, they exchanged occasional words but, like everyone else, he had never become close to her.

Ino causally linked her arm through his. "You think you'd like to try dinner later tonight?"

Naruto chuckled again. "No can do, hon'. Got to help _'neechan_ to set up the stage. We got a performance later this evening." The pout was just too adorable to ignore. "Thanks for the offer though."

"What about tomorrow night?"

He didn't want to think about tomorrow. He didn't even know who would still be alive by then. No, its best not to think that way, Naruto thought. Determination hardened his once doubtful eyes. While we're here, we're giving them a fighting chance. He offered Ino a small smile. "We'll see."

Ino saw the emotions flash swiftly across his eyes but was unable to identify them. She figured she must have imagined it. She nodded. "Okay then."

Naruto looked to the sun, lowering on the horizon behind the mountain holding all of the carved faces of the previous hokages. He was proud to see Tsunade's face up there with the rest of them. He knew where he wanted to perform. "Hey, Ino was it?" he acted oblivious. "Do you think you can spread the news about our concert? At sun down tonight in front of the Hokage Monument?"

Ino grinned. "Yeah, I could do that."

Naruto grinned as well, eyes crinkling in mirth. "Thanks. Got to fly now. Ciao."

Ino just sighed as she saw the blond race down the crowed street. He was even more gorgeous up close. She could feel herself falling and held onto that feeling as she put her supplies away, yelled a couple of remarks to her parents, then ran off to spread the word.

**-x-**

"You sure about this?" Salira asked, gazing up at the mountain again before turning back to her brother.

Naruto grinned, eyes not leaving the faces eternally carved into the mountainside. "Positive. Nothing could be better, more perfect, than this spot."

"No point arguing," Kyuubi commented from her spot on the railing. She was sitting casually on the thin rail, one leg pulled up to her chest with a slender arm propped up on it. "He's got that determined look in his eyes."

Mingan crossed his arms, stomping the ground beneath his feet. He naturally shifted his weight to one leg, unconsciously moving closer to the redheaded female. "Can't do much with the cement here. Going to have to transfer some dirt here or build the stage elsewhere and bring it in parts." He offered the twins a casual shrug. "It's you're show. Kyuu and I are just here to make sure you don't build your graves too deep."

Salira grinned, loping over to throw her arm across Mingan's shoulders. "Aww. You care!"

Mingan snorted but allowed his partner to keep her arm around him. "Yeah, against my better judgment."

Salira grinned before taking command. "So, do we want to carry the dirt or the equipment here?"

**-x-**

In less than an hour, over half the village had heard about the stars performing in their grief-stricken community. Both ninja and villagers alike hovered near the monument, curious about the upcoming show. They were surprised to find a foot-high mound of dirt surrounding the stage. Because of this, they were only able to catch glimpses of what the traveling musicians as they carried equipment from the nearby forest. Anticipation ran high as nearly the entire village waited anxiously for the show.

Kakashi stood watching the entertainers deftly moving and organizing their equipment from atop the dirt wall. The masked jounin had one leg propped on the makeshift structure and left the other dangling over the side. The casual breeze ruffled his spiky, silver, off-centered hair. 'I wonder where they get all that equipment from,' he thought cautiously as he continued to observe the quartet. Curious, he raised the hitai-ate covering his one eye. Pushing that out of the way he revealed a scarred eye with a red iris surrounded by black teardrops. He scanned the blondes first.

Toru, he noticed, seemed to have slightly more chakra than his other band mates while Li seemed to have the least. The blond was talking with his sister in a heated discussion; Toru waving his arms wildly and Li, with an arm full of boxes, pointing at an apparent and awkwardly placed pile of dirt that lay infront of a staircase leading to the stage.

Minny, as he believed the gray-haired adolescence was called, then walked over and, placing a hand on each of their chests, pushed them apart. Kakashi noticed that the drummer spoke softly and sternly to the siblings while Toru and Li listened. Minny then pointed to the forest and Toru sulked away. Kakashi saw Li laughing softly, hearing the soft voice travel to his position on the wall. His first observation was that the trio was harmless. But years of training taught him to look underneath the underneath. He could sense great power within them, whether from it was physical or psychological, he wasn't sure. He was just sure that the three – wait, _three_?

Kakashi spun around and saw the final band member standing calmly behind him, golden eyes staring at the trio below them. "Impressive, aren't they?" she stated calmly, a soft lisp colouring her words. "They make a good team." Kyuubi looked at Kakashi out of the corner of her eye. Humming, she tucked her tongue into her cheek and crossed her arms.

"Kyuu! Get your butt down here and back to work!" Mingan shouted at the redhead, eyes narrowing. "We need to set up the equipment!"

Kyuubi shrugged as she toyed with the end of her waist-long braid. "All work, no play make this fox grumpy," she muttered. Mingan continued to curse at her causing Kyuubi to shake her head, tossing her braid behind her. "I'm coming!" She turned to Kakashi and smiled. She casually blew him a kiss. "Hope you come tonight," she whispered in his ear. "It's going to be one hell of a show."

Kakashi blinked and rubbed his chin, not too sure what just happened. Regardless, he might just take her up on that offer. He continued to watch the group, suspicious after not being able to sense the bassist. He watched Kyuu stand in an open area with her arms spread out to the side, palms up. Curious, he watched.

Kyuubi breathed in and out, concentrating on the air around her. She felt the air shift and in her mind's eye saw the brief spark burst to her left. Unconsciously her arms snapped out and cupped the small flame in her hands. She tilted her head to the sky and inhaled deeply. Then, the murmured chanting began. To Kyuubi, the flame grew in her hands as she manipulated it.

To Kakashi, well, he thought she was a nutcase. That was before the wind shifted.

Kyuubi let go of the fire and watched it float in front of her. She raised her hands and framed the flame between her connected thumbs and forefingers.

Kakashi watched as a controlled flame erupted in a perfect circle around her feet. The fire spiraled around her and whipped her hair back and forth before flowing through her fingers and making a circle out of thin air. Kyuu's eyes snapped open, pupils copper and elongated.

"_Kai_…" Kyuubi breathed as she watched the flames open a dimension hole. She smiled as her knees shook from the effort. Opening dimension holes wasn't as easy as some people think it would be.

"Thank you," Mingan whispered in her ear, an arm wrapped possessively around her waist, support her weight as a wave of exhaustion flew through her. He tilted his head back and glared at the masked jounin.

Kyuubi rested her head against Mingan's broad shoulder and waited until she had some of her strength back. "Better? He asked, arm strong and secure around her.

Kyuubi smiled and gave him a teasing poke in the chest. "If you'd let go of me we'll find out."

Once she was able to stand on her feet without swaying, Salira and Naruto ambled over to help pull the equipment out of the black hole. The siblings exchanged knowing glances with each other, lips twitched from the effort to hide their amusement. Mingan and Kyuubi respectively gave their partners a firm smack on the back of their heads. The quartet shared a laugh before getting back to work.

Kakashi, having seen enough, left the wall to make his report to the Hokage.

**-x-**

Night seemed to fall quickly in Konoha, everyone anticipating the show, eagerness showing in the way the shopkeepers closed up shop early so they could see the performance. At quarter-to-five, most of the village was anxiously waiting in front of the dirt mound. At six-o'clock sharp, the dirt shuddered and slowly disintegrated.

The villagers stopped and gaped at the stage that seemed to have erected in four hours. The theater was framed on the sides by long, flowing purple velvet. Rippling turquoise curtains with the name Koumyou scrawled in elegant red calligraphy hid the main platform and stunning black pillars held the fabrics up. Barely visible beneath the drapes, black coloured stairs started at the front and circled around the side of the stage where it disappeared amongst the reds and the blues.

At the villagers feet, the concrete seemed to have been dyed in a dark violet and was surrounded by bates ushering them to the side as a red walkway shot down between the purple as a path to the stage. The sun hung at the edge of the Hokage Mountain erect proudly in the background and cast the stage into the shadows. Villagers upon villagers were awed by the sudden structures around them. When the residents were standing in the purple areas, the ninja scattered themselves on the various tree branches and roof ledges lining the stage. It seemed that over half the village had come. Once night had fallen, strobe lights flashed and circled around the surrounding area before settling on the stage. The villagers, mesmerized by the sudden brightness, gazed at the stage anxiously. As if on cue, the curtains opened.

Hidden in shadows, various shapes appeared silhouetted and three humans walked onstage and settled themselves into position in front of their equipment. The lights turned on bathing the stage in its soft glow. The two guitarists wore red and black outfits, similar two one another except for the Kyuu's skirt as opposed to Toru's pants. Minny sat behind the large drums garbed in a white dress shirt with blue lining. In sync with one another, they started playing a soft intro. And the music began.

"Where have all the good men gone and, where are all the gods?" A soft, melodic voice began singing softly in tune with the guitars. "Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?" Villager's heads swiveled as they tried to locate the voice that seemed to be floating around him. Soft lights flicked on behind them and they all spun to see.

"Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?" Li continued to sing softly as she stood beneath a small maple tree. The lights gave her honey-coloured skin a soft ethereal look as her eyes sparkled with good humour though her face remained aloof. She lowered her head and closed her eyes, raking her hand through her wavy hair. "Late at night, I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need…" Li's voice drifted off as the tempo picked up.

Li jumped out from her hiding spot. "I need a hero!" She cried out, blue skirt swirling around her thighs, skintight blue shorts barely visible beneath it. In contrast to Minny she wore a blue blouse with white trims. "I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight!" As her vocals belted out the note, Li skipped enthusiastically down the red aisle, interacting and smiling with the villagers the entire time. "I need a hero!" She paused again. Let the note hang before continuing, "I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light. He's gotta be sure and it gotta be soon and he gotta be larger than life! Larger than life." Her voice purposely shook as she let the note fade and the chorus end. The guitars took over as Li took a breather, trying hard not to breathe into the mike than hung from her ear.

The group continued in that fashion throughout the next verse. The villagers were unable to avert their gaze, delight apparent in their eyes while the children's faces grew as smiles spread from ear to ear. Guitars rose in pitch and the drums hummed beneath Minny's expert caresses.

"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above…out where the lightning splits the sea…" Li say wholeheartedly from her spot in front of the stage, the black paint contrasting sharply with her pale-coloured clothes. "I can swear there is someone somewhere watching me," Li held onto the last note before diving into the next lines. "Through the wind and the chill and the rain and the storm and the floods. I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood." The instruments picked up where her voice left off. She dashed between the two groups on wither side of the aisle. When the guitars were reaching their climax she rushed to the side of the stage and up the stairs, taking her place between her brother and Kyuu in the center of the stage.

With her band mate's voices blending with Li's, the group repeated the chorus. The music and notes blended together creating a masterpiece. All too soon the music deceptively died down before abruptly picking up where they left off, keeping the audience captivated. Never faltering, the musicians sang their hearts out, draw music their instrument as though they were breathing.

"Oh he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero!" Li strained her voice, tilting her head to the heavens and hitting the final high note beautifully. The sound echoed as a sudden burst of cheers rose from the villagers' throats. Even some of the shinobis were clapping enthusiastically.

Ecstatic about the support, Li grinned. Toru, Kyuu, and Minny played a brief musical piece of thanks. "Hel-lo Konoha!" Li cried out. It was only the beginning.

X-X 

Wow! I had SO much fun with this chapter! Thanks to my loyal followers for sticking with me! The song that Koumyou play is called "Holding out for a Hero" from the movie "Shrek 2" Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	8. Fighting the Music

**Disclaimer:** I have never, and will never, own Naruto.

**Summary: **When Sasuke killed Naruto, Naruto expected to go visit the angels in heaven. He never knew that sometimes the thing you most desire is often found if you just open your eyes…and unlock your heart. When the mission ended, everyone thought Naruto died, but when the Sound attacks a weakened Konoha, a ghost from the past will show them that life will go on, and angels do exist.

**Warning:** Major cursing and swearing.

**X-X **

**Chapter 8:** Fighting the Music

X-X 

"**Damn,"** Naruto breathed out as he fell onto one of the plush couches in their room. Despite his exhaustion, he couldn't help but smile brightly. "That was great!"

"The reception was better than I could have hoped for," Salira's voice was hoarse from the overuse. Mingan gave her a third full glass of water and watched in amusement as she gulped the water down without taking a breath. Salira let out a breath of relief before glaring half-heartedly at her partner. "Shut up," she said simply.

Mingan raised his hands in defense, a smile tugging at his lips, "Haven't said a word."

"You were thinking it."

Mingan shrugged. No use arguing with the truth. Kyuubi snickered as she walked out of the bathroom dressed in a ruby red robe and drying her hair with a towel. "Who's next for the shower?"

Naruto slowly rose from his seat and walked to the open door, only to be pushed aside and have that door slammed in his face. "Salira!" he screeched.

"I deserve it more than you!" came the answering cry. "So buzz off!"

"Why I-"

"Naruto, sit down." Mingan sighed. "She'll be out before you know it."

"After she uses the hot water." Naruto glared and lay back down on the couch, covering his eyes with his arm.

Mingan shrugged, "Which is why Kyuu and I got ours already."

Naruto raised his arm and stared at his friend. "I hate you," he said weakly.

Mingan shrugged. "I know."

Naruto sighed and lowered his arm again and, after a few moments, grinned happily as the door opened and Salira poked her head out.

"I need to use the hairdryer in here, but if you want to come in, you're more than welcome to."

Naruto jumped up and ran in.

Mingan and Kyuubi sighed shaking their heads. Feeling tired, they released their human forms and trotted into the bedroom. Mingan curled up on the rug separating the two double beds. Kyuubi, having grown considerably in the last few years and now the same size as Mingan, curled up next to the wolf and buried her snout under his chin. Content, they both fell asleep.

**-x-**

**WHEN** Naruto walked into the bathroom he saw Salira leaning in front of a mirror armed with a hairdryer in one hand and a brush in the other. Having dropped her disguise earlier, Salira was now standing in front of a large mirror brushing out her waist-length hair that was thrown carelessly over her shoulder. "Why don't I cut this?" she murmured absently to herself as she struggled with some tangles.

"Because despite the troubles, you enjoy it," Naruto shrugged, taking off his vest and lifting his shirt over his head after returning to his true form. "Besides, it looks good on you 'nee-chan."

Pleased, Salira smiled and straightened. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she saw her brother step into the shower stall. Moments later, Naruto threw his pants and undergarments out from behind the curtain. "What would I do without you?" she asked after she heard the water turn on.

Naruto's water soaked hair appeared from behind the curtain. "Not much. You'd be too crippled to even go through the trouble of maintaining you hair."

Naruto's laughter was abruptly cut off as a towel was thrown at his face.

**-x-**

**KOUMYOU **was awake and at their stage as the sun turned the sky pink as it was rising over the horizon. They were each equipped with a large garbage bag and listening to the music blaring from a portable CD player on the stage as the sun crept over the peaks of the Hokage Mountain.

"You never grow tried of watching it," Naruto sighed as he bent over to toss another piece of garbage in the bag. Surprisingly, Konoha citizens were a lot neater than most of the other places they've been to.

"Gorgeous." Salira agreed and held her bag open as Kyuubi swept a large pile of garbage into it.

Mingan grunted. He was not a morning person. "The sun rises everyday and you say the same _thing_ everyday!"

Kyuubi smacked him in the head with the broom, the bristles leaving a patch of dust on the drummer's back. "Spoilsport."

Mingan grumbled and swung up onto the stage before proceeding to check over and adjust the instruments and equipment.

The trio shared a grin behind the wolf's back.

**-x-**

**THE** villagers arrived at noon that day. Excitement was sizzling in the air and everyone was eager for a second performance. Chatter was found in abundance and even the shinobis were relaxing. They all lined up around the stage and waited. When the clock struck one, the curtains opened except, this time, it was Toru at the mike and Li strumming the guitar.

"Are you guys ready?" Li cried out into the mike in front of her. The crowd cheered in response.

Toru stood in front of the mike and grasped the guitar hanging around his own neck. "Be prepared," he cautioned his a smile. "'Cause anything can happen." And with that, their second concert begun, the guitar, bass, and drums starting in sync with one another as their first song began.

"I am so high, I can hear heaven," Toru sang, his normally smooth baritone coming out rough and scratchy, yet, he sang melodically; in tune with the instrument's slow rhythm. "I am so high, I can hear heaven," he sang again, his eyes closed as his head beating gently to the drumbeats. "Oh, but heaven, no heaven don't hear me," he held the last note as the tempo picked up and his vibrant eyes snapped open.

Toru's arm snapped into motion as he started strumming his guitar in tune with Li's. "And they say that a hero can save us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait…" Despite his multitasking, Toru's voice never once faltered as he sung the chorus. "I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles; watch as we all fly away." The note fell away abruptly as they smoothed their way into the next verse.

"Someone told me, love will not save us. But how can that be, look what love gave us." He let the note fall as he jumped into the next line, singing with all his heart. "A world full of killing, and blood-spilling; that world never came…"

The chorus came next; more forceful this time and the last word ended in a rough cry as Naruto paved the way for the guitar instrumental that he and Li provided. Suddenly, all the instruments died down and then stopped, their final notes echoing in the air before Toru's voice picked up softly where they left off as his head bent over the mike. "Now that that world isn't ending, its love that I'm sending to you." He voice rocked softly as though he was speaking to a lover. "It isn't the love of a hero and _that's_ why I fear it won't do." He raised his head and everyone could briefly see the fear blatant in his cerulean gaze.

The music came back climatically. "And they say that a hero can save us. I'm not gonna stand here and wait-"

An explosion startled them all. Everyone that is, except Koumyou who had dreaded its arrival.

The Leaf shinobis sprung into action as they watched in horror as the marketplace burst into flames and hundreds of Sound shinobi jumped from the trees, catching the relaxed shinobis by surprise. Koumyou jumped into action.

Mingan jumped over his drums and ran to the villagers concentrating on the earth's aura around him. "Tsuchi Tate (Earth Shield)." He murmured softly, slamming his palms into the ground. Dirt and sand grew and surrounded the villagers before hardening and forming an impenetrable barrier around them just in time to deflect a massive sound wave from hitting the vulnerable townspeople.

Kyuubi remained on stage and summoned her bow and quiver to her hands. She then took aim. One after another, flaming arrows flew through the air, impaling themselves into the Oto-nins, and killing them before they hit the ground. Once killing their targets, the arrows returning to the fox's quiver to be used once more.

Salira and Naruto abandoned their guitars and raced to fight alongside the shinobis of Konoha. Back-to-back, side-by-side, the twins drew their weapons – Naruto grasping his kusarikama while Salira enlarged her boomerang and unsheathed her sword – and joined the fray, expertly weaving and parrying the attacks aimed at their vitals.

Ever so slowly, with the aid of the young band members, the shinobis fought back, turning the ambush into victory for Konoha. However, victory too, became uncertain as a new wave of shinobi materialized. Try as they might, the Sound was turning the tides against them once more.

Forced to retreat, Naruto and Salira were pushed back to the stage. Kyuubi met them at the edge, still loosing her fire-slicked arrows. "Its too hard," the fox growled as sweat began to form at her temples. "To maintain this form and to fight; its too hard. Mingan feels the strain as well."

Salira bit her lip as she thought over their options. "Naruto," she murmured softly - in case a Leaf-nin was nearby - as she dipped low to avoid a horizontal slash aimed at her neck.

In sync with his sister's movements, Naruto leaned over Salira's crouching form as threw his chain. With a flick of his wrist he wrapped it around the assailant's neck and tugged him closer before beheading him with the sickle. As he finished, Salira rolled out from her spot and spun her boomerang around, deflecting a kunai as she drove her sword into the surprised attacker's abdomen.

"Yes?" he said, panting softly as he absently sent the chain through an advancing Sound-nin's chest before retracting it, killing him instantly.

"How would Konoha feel about seeing Kyuubi again?" She asked as she deflected a fatal blow intended for her brother whom spun around to kill the offending shinobi.

"We're in the middle of a battle," _Swish. Gasp. Slice. _A kunoichi fell dead at Naruto's feet. "At the moment, they won't care as long as she's helping them. Afterwards," the blond shrugged, parrying a blow and killing another shinobi. "We'll just have to see."

"Got it," Salira nodded flinging her boomerang and killing five of their attackers at once. "Kyuubi?"

The feral grin that appeared on the bassist's face halted a few of her attackers in their places. Flames erupted around the female and, before anyone could blink, a large nine-tailed fox sprung out from the flames, attacking the nearest Oto-nin and sinking her fangs into his jugular.

Before anyone could react, Kyuubi was up again, pouncing on her next victim before she was off once more; nine bright, ruby red tails sailing seductively behind her.

The silence was broken as shouts ran throughout the crowd:

"It's the Kyuubi!"

"The Kyuubi no Youkai!"

"Its back!"

Only a handful of people thought differently about the sight of the legendary fox demon.

Kakashi looked up from his group of fighters. _Naruto?_ He thought, looking around. That brief hesitation was all the Oto-jounin needed to slash his katana at the ex-ANBU Captain's back.

He found himself missing an arm.

Kakashi spun around in time to see the fatal sword fall at his feet, still grasped in the hand, and Kyuubi land lightly in front of him. The youkai's gaze caught his and he could have sworn that he saw it grin and wink at him before leaping off again.

_What the-_ he didn't get the chance to finish that thought before he was surrounded once more. Angry at the interruption, he attacked more vigorously.

Mingan smiled to himself from within the dirt prison. With his keen hearing, he was one of the few people inside that could hear the commotion outside. "Always making a scene," he murmured to himself before saying more loudly: "Don't be afraid." He then glowed whiter briefly and switched into his animal form. In his place was a tall gray wolf, standing proudly, head high as he faced the wall. _Much better, _he thought happily.

The Sound-nins grew more frightened and sloppy at the sight of the red fox. The shinobis of Konoha decided to push their fears aside – as the Kyuubi seemed to be helping _them_ – and attacked more briskly.

Within a few long, agonizing moments, the clearing was empty of any attackers. Yet, they couldn't help but feel apprehension. All eyes were on Kyuubi as she walked amongst the corpses. The veteran fighters couldn't help but get into battle-stances, hoping for the best and prepared for the worst.

However, Kyuubi ignored them all in favor of walking over to Naruto's crouching form. When she got there, Naruto ruffled her ears briefly before standing up to face Konoha once more, this time, with no disguises. Kyuubi sat protectively at his side and wrapped her tails around his feet.

Only one shinobi stepped forward.

Kakashi stepped away from the group until he was standing between the shinobis and the familiar whiskered-faced, blond that should, on all accounts, be dead. "Naruto?" he asked tentatively.

Naruto smiled softly, blue eyes twinkling in the sun. He rested his hand on Kyuubi's head for comfort. "Hai," he said quietly. "Tadaime Kakashi-sensei."

X-X 

Okay. This one's shorter than the last, but just as pleasing to write. I hope you enjoyed it. The song is "Hero" by Chad Kroeger.


	9. Ghost of the Past Hero of the Present

**Disclaimer:** I have never, and will never, own Naruto.

**Summary: **When Sasuke killed Naruto, Naruto expected to go visit the angels in heaven. He never knew that sometimes the thing you most desire is often found if you just open your eyes…and unlock your heart. When the mission ended, everyone thought Naruto died, but when the Sound attacks a weakened Konoha, a ghost from the past will show them that life will go on, and angels do exist.

**X-X-X-X**

**Chapter 9:** Ghost of the Past; Hero of the Present

X-X-X-X 

**"Naruto?" **Kakashi asked again. Looking at the teen with through his Sharingan-red eye. Sure that there was no illusion, he took a step forward, stopping when the large fox rested her startling blue eyes on him.

"It's me Kaka-sensei," Naruto said softly, keeping his hand in place atop Kyuubi's head. "It's me."

"You're dead," Kakashi spoke, stating a fact. "Kazekage-sama and Lee-kun watched you die."

Kazekage? Naruto thought, confused. Gaara, he realized. Kakashi must be talking about Gaara. Somehow, it didn't surprise him.

Then, Naruto turned his head away, trying not to think of the past. "I did die," He murmured softly. "I died and I came back." His eyes met Kakashi's, startling him as it was the same shade as the kistune's.

Kakashi nodded though still cautious. He wanted to believe that this blond was his dead student but they were at war. The boy could be anyone. "And him?" he nodded towards the sitting fox. The shinobis around them were silent as they watched the exchange.

"Her. Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Anger erupted as the Konoha shinobis heard the hated name of the demon that destroyed their village 16 years prior. Salira walked up and stood beside her brother while Mingan lowered the shield that had protected the villagers from the fighting and he too, trotted over to stand in front of the twins and Kyuubi, tail erect and snarling at the shinobis.

"Halt!" a feminine voice ordered. Immediately, the shinobis stopped reaching for their weapons and turned in the direction of their village. "Hokage-sama," the trained ninjas murmured in sync, bowing as their village leader walked briskly down a cemented path leading from the marketplace to the Hokage Mountain.

"What's going on here?" Tsunade roared out. She had heard the explosion from her office and ran down to the marketplace, surprised and relieved to find no casualties. Then, remembering the concert, she had run down to the Monument, only to discover hundreds of Sound-nins dead and her shinobis about to attack what appeared to be Koumyou. She wasn't, to say, in a good mood.

"That's the Kyuubi no Youkai!" an enraged chunin yelled, pointing at Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi?" Tsunade repeated. She glanced back at Koumyou and noticed that yes; there was indeed a large nine-tailed fox sitting calmly beside the blond, whiskered-boy. Wait…rewind. Tsunade looked back and her eyes widened as she noticed that the boy had looked like an older version of the boy that had been like a brother to her. Confused with the change of appearance, she called to them: "Koumyou?"

Salira turned to Tsunade, bowing her head in acknowledgement. "Hokage-sama."

"You told me you weren't Shinobis." Her eyes narrowed in anger. It was clear now that the band had been under a complex henge, a technique that should only be known by ninjas.

"And I spoke the truth, or most of it," Salira clasped her hands in front of her, keeping her gaze level with Tsunade. "I'm not a shinobi. Neither is Mingan, the wolf, or Kyuubi. My brother's the only person that ever was a shinobi."

Tsunade once again turned to the blond. "Brother?" she questioned.

Seeing that her twin didn't know what to say, Salira spoke for him. "Yes. He's my brother and my twin. His name's Naruto."

More reaction, this time, everyone was startled into silence.

"Lies." Tsunade spat out. "You lied to us from the beginning and you're lying to us now. Why should we believe it's any different?"

"Hokage-sama, please! That's not completely true," Salira cried out desperately. "With all due respect, all we lied about was our identity. As you can see, that was out of necessity."

"Uzumaki Naruto is dead. He died three years ago."

Kyuubi tried to comfort her partner, rubbing her head against Naruto's hand as she felt the pain radiating from him.

"He died yes! He's not dead now!" Salira waved her hand towards Naruto. "He's alive and he's in front of you! Open your eyes! What proof do you need?"

"Hokage-sama?" The ANBU that let the quartet into the village stepped forward.

Tsunade glanced at the Hyuuga that had appeared next to her, "Neji-kun." She nodded her head, giving the young ANBU a chance to speak.

"Uzumaki and I fought in the chunin exam close to three-and-a-half years ago. One of the things I noticed was his odd chakra paths, a peculiarity that had nothing to do with the fox that had rested in his navel and was unique to only him. The person in front of us has that same trait."

Tsunade and a few other shinobis couldn't help nodding to that knowledge. Oddly enough, it was Kakashi's logic that confirmed everyone's beliefs.

"The Kyuubi's here. It has to be him, what other fox do we know of that has nine tails. The fact that it-"

"She," Naruto corrected absently.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. "The fact that _she_ is here with the blond is reason enough to believe that what they said about their identities was, and is, true."

Still, despite the evidence that it was indeed Uzumaki Naruto standing in front of her, Tsunade was still uncertain. Slowly, she walked up Naruto, ignoring everything else. Standing in front of the teen, she gave the boy a quick glance over. Out appearances showed that Naruto had matured and grew outside of Konoha. But, did the inside change, too?

She noticed a single black cord hanging from his neck. Slowly, she walked forward, dragging the cord from beneath his shirt. Her eyes widened as she saw the string for what it was. A simple necklace with a teal rectangular gem hanging from it; the cursed necklace that she, herself, had given him.

"Brat," Her voice was little more than a whisper, but Naruto heard it nonetheless.

A smile, distinctive only to the boy she loved, appeared on Naruto's face. "I've missed you, you old hag."

No one, out of all of her shinobis, displayed such insolence towards her, not even the Third's grandson, Konohamaru.

"Show some respect gaki (child/kid)!" Tsunade growled, smacking the boy's head. The bantering was so typical, that it took the Hokage a while to realize that three years of mourning for the boy had gone by. Tears, that she would later deny having, welled up in her eyes, refusing to fall.

Naruto expected an interrogation, denial, anything that would claim he was a spy. He didn't expect for his 'old hag' to wrap him in a hug, squeezing him so hard that he could have _sworn_ he heard his ribs cracking. He hugged her back just as fiercely. "I'm home. I'm finally home." At the moment he couldn't have cared about the villager's disgust and hatred towards him. He had his family, and he had his friends. What more could a guy ask for?

Tsunade drew him back and glared at him, "Where the hell have you been, boy? We all thought you were dead!" she gave him another smack over the head for good measure. "Oh, what does it matter?" Ever emotional, she drew him back into her embrace, murmuring words for his ears only, "I thought the necklace had taken you from us…"

Naruto discovered that his own eyes were stinging from tears, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't come back before now. I had so much to discover first. But, now I'm home. And I know where I belong."

**X-x**

**The **band retreated back to the Hokage's office along with Kakashi, Neji and Tsunade: the only three present at the stage area that had been friends with Naruto.

Tsunade dismissed Neji, telling him to report to his captain with the orders to check the state of the village before he was to spread the news that Uzumaki Naruto is alive and has returned. Bowing, Neji had left, clasping Naruto's shoulder before exiting, a silent message evident in that simple gesture: _It's good to have you back._

Once the ANBU member had left, Tsunade gestured for Naruto and Salira to have a seat. Sighing in relief, Naruto plopped gratefully into the plush chair. Salira sat down more gracefully that her brother, crossing one leg over the other.

To Tsunade, the relationship between the two was clear. Twins, siblings if nothing else. The blood relation was clear in the way they held their heads, tilted slightly with a stubborn chin yet still attentive; and with their appearances, same blonde hair – though one was slightly lighter than the other's – and same blue eyes.

Tsunade watched as Kyuubi curled up at, and nearly on top of, Naruto's feet while the wolf sat at the girl's side with the girl bringing her had to rest on his head. She then clasped her hands together and nodded to Kakashi, standing slightly to the side, before turning her attention back to the blondes. "I'm to assume that since Kyuu meant Kyuubi, and Toru meant Naruto, that there is an alternative name for the two of you?" She looked at the blonde.

Salira smiled softly, "You assume right, Minny here, the wolf, his real name is Mingan no Ookami while mine is Salira, Uzuriel Salira. I'm Naruto's older sister."

"Twin," Naruto growled.

"Sorry," Salira didn't look the least bit apologetic. "I'm Naruto's older twin sister."

Naruto sighed in defeat, sticking his tongue out at his sister's smug face, while the rumble for Kyuubi could be taken for a chuckle. Naruto tried kicking Kyuubi in the side but that only made the fox adjust her position until she was laying completely on Naruto's feet.

"You _do_ know that you're extremely heavy." He growled to his companion.

"Suck it up" was the ever-encouraging reply.

Salira let out a whoop of laughter while Mingan closed his eyes, a smile appearing on his furry face. They grew more prominent when Naruto struggled to kick Kyuubi again but failed miserably.

"Stupid fox," Naruto muttered loving to the kitsune.

To Salira and Mingan, some things never change. To Tsunade and Kakashi, nothing stays the same. The two shinobis never realized the cheerful bantering for what it was: a distraction from the twin's last name.

"Is that really the Kyuubi no Youkai? The same one that attacked us?" Kakashi inquired, asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

Kyuubi bowed her head and closed her eyes, allowing Mingan to comfort her as he laid his warm body next to hers.

Naruto tilted his head, gazing at Kakashi. "Yes," he replied. "And no."

Tsunade was curious, "What do you mean?"

Naruto turned his attention back to Tsunade. "Yes, it was her. No, she did not do it, alone and willingly at least. She-" He stopped when Kyuubi glowed and became Kyuu. "Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi lowered her eyes, sadness evident as she gazed at Naruto. "It's my story to tell," she stated quietly. She shifted weight from one foot to the other before sighing, this form wasn't the most comfortable to her but it was easier to talk in. She rested lightly on the armrest of Naruto's chair, Mingan returning to his previous position and sat between Salira and Kyuubi. "To understand, you must have knowledge," she chose her words carefully.

Tsunade and Kakashi, eager to know what really happened that night sixteen years ago, stayed silent.

"I care not for interruptions, so keep your thoughts to yourself," grumbling and sensing their questions, Kyuubi glared at them in turn. "Now, I know you're smart enough to realize to whom the surname 'Uzuriel' had belonged to, so I won't waste my time explaining that part of the twin's heritage. Naruto and Salira's parents combined their clan names, Uzumaki and Uriel, when they married in secret, which is why you people have no written knowledge of it, but that's also to the fact that there is no…what do you humans call it…marriage license with the Uriel clan. Its much like most animals, mating and bonding for life.

"Soon after, Uriel-sama, Naruto and Salira's mother, was pregnant with twins, something highly unlikely among the Uriel clan, a clan that has either really high life expectancies, or really low ones," Grumpy and irritable, she snarled as she saw Kakashi about to speak. Satisfied that he would keep quiet, she continued. "When a Uriel is born, they're immediately bonded to an animal spirit that was born on the same day that the human's had been conceived. Mingan and I were chosen. Yet, the week before we were supposed to meet our pair bond, something happened. Something that, although I do not expect you to understand, I regretted.

"A man, a snake charmer came and placed a jutsu on my mind. A jutsu that, even though works only on spirits, was so strong that it wasn't until I died that I could have been reborn," Kyuubi wrapped her arms around her torso while Naruto closed his eye, mentally reassuring his fox. "When Mingan went to meet his pair bond, I went to cause destruction, only feeling a great need to taste blood and create chaos.

"Uzumaki-san was with his mate, preparing for the twin's birth. I do not know all the details but Uriel-sama died in childbirth. And when only Mingan arrived, telling Uzumaki-san that I was attacking Konoha. Realizing me for who I really was, he left instructions for Salira to be taken care of, and took Naruto with him when he returned to this village. He then sealed me in Naruto in hopes of negating the jutsu. And the rest you know." Exhausted, she returned to her original form and curled next to Mingan and closed her eyes.

Silence filled the room and moments passed before anyone said anything.

"So your father…" Kakashi trailed off.

"Is the Yondaime Hokage," Naruto finished, giving a small smile, finding the situation ironic. He grew up admiring the monumental figure only to find out that he was his offspring.

Tsunade held her chin in her hand, drumming her fingers on her desk as she went over the information that she just learned. "The village, they're not going to like this."

"I don't care. Maybe a long time ago I did but…not now. I have everything I've ever wanted growing up. I got a place where I belong, even if Konoha rejects me."

"Naruto-" Tsunade began, distress made obvious from her tone.

"I'm going to still protect my village Tsunade-baba. I'm just not going to stay here if my family and I aren't accepted. Not when I have a home outside of these walls."

Tsunade nodded. "I understand." She couldn't keep him here, no matter how much she wished to. He deserved happiness more than anyone else that she knew.

They talked until the sun started to set and painted the sky fuchsia and gold. When Kyoumou finally left, everyone in that room had a lighter heart. Acceptance was something that shouldn't be taken for granted.

What the quartet didn't realize was that a mob of friends were waiting anxiously to see their once dead companion in the lobby of the Hokage Tower. Or maybe they did realize it and that was why they were laughing as they leaped from the tower window, returning to their comfortable apartment.

**X-X-X-X**

Personally, I didn't like this chapter. The beginning seemed rushed and, no matter what I did, I couldn't put some action into it. The explanations seemed wordy despite my attempts to keep it brief. All in all, this was probably my worst chapter.

If you guys have any suggestions to possible reactions from the characters of Naruto, I'd gladly listen to them and possible place them in my story.

Love you guys and gals a bunch!

-Pheox


End file.
